Angel or Demon, Innocent or Guilty
by ChildOfDe4th
Summary: Yes this is Nekokratic's story, but I have adopted it so enjoy! It's all hers up to chapter eighteen I think...
1. Chapter 1

**Yes This is Nekokratik's story Angel or Demon, Innocent or Guilty. I have FULL PERMISSION to rewrite this as I have adopted it. If you have any problems with this, take it up with me in PM or even talk to Neko-chan about it. Otherwise read and review and tell me what you think...ENJOY!**

**Rei- Shut up and type woman.**

**Me- Be nice!**

**Rei- Once again, type!**

**Me- Fine, fine...**

**Kai- *snorts* This idiot doesn't own KHR at all so be happy, fools.**

**Me- Meanie...But yea it's not mine, if it was Tsuna would be jumped by almost every male on that show, and Tsuna would realize that Kyoko is useless and he was ment to be the universal uke :3**

* * *

><p>"<em>Nee, do you have any place to stay?"<em>

"…_No…"_

"_Ja, do you want to come live with me?"_

"…_C-can I?"_

"_T-thank y-yo-you, m-miss…"_

"_It's Nana, my name is Nana, but you can call me kaa-san from now on, ok?"_

"_H-hai, k-kaa-san."_

* * *

><p>A brunette with orange dotted over-sized pajamas lazily opened one of two huge wooden doors.<p>

"Go-good m-mor-morning-ing." He said, stumbling over his words as he tiredly rubbed his eyes.

"Ara, ohayo Tsu-kun." A woman said from where she was sitting, which would be the head of the long rectangular table.

"Ohayo, Tsu-chan." Two other women said, one enthusiastically the other murmuring. They were sitting by the first woman at the head of the table.

"Ohayo, Tsuna." A teenaged girl said while she patted the chair next to her, an invitation for Tsuna to sit by her. Tsuna sat by her and patiently waited to be served.

"So, how did you sleep?" The first woman asked.

"Good, I do-don't h-have ni-nightm-mares any mo-more, k-kaa-san." Tsuna gave a half-smile.

"Is that so, I'm glad. You're going to start school today, right?" Nana stated more than asked, but Tsuna nodded anyways.

"I'll drive them to school." The girl next to Tsuna said.

"Thank you, I-Pin-nee-sama." Tsuna smiled at her, even though they all knew the emptiness behind it.

Everyone turned their attention towards the opening door. Two little girls entered, holding hands. "O-Ohayo." Both said sleepily.

"Good morning, Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan." Tsuna said first, smiling at them. Haru and Kyoko were little girls of ten years old. Haru had a head of dark brown hair while Kyoko had a head of vibrant orange. They smiled at Tsuna and went to sit in front of him.

"Hi, Tsuna-nii!" Both cheered. Servants came in each holding a plate and carefully, because they definately didn't want to spill any on anyone, put a plate of food in front of them while they murmured their thanks.

"So, Tsu-chan, are you nervous?" The woman beside Nana asked with a warm smile. She had dark blue hair and a flower tattoo under her eye.

"No, not really, Luce-nee-sama." Tsuna had his usual blank face while eating, but tried to smile at his sister.

"It's not such a big deal, right, Tsu-chan?" The other woman said and Tsuna just nodded "Just for the first day, act like a heaven born angel and for the next, you can be the monster you want! Trust me, it's going to be a heck lot more fun this way." She laughed.

"Ok, I'll do as you say, Lal-nee-sama." Tsuna smiled mischievously.

"Ah! Kaa-san, today we are having a study session, so our friends are coming over." Luce said to Nana whom seemed very happy.

"Oh great! We're going to have a feast today!" She cheered "How many will be coming, Lu-chan?"

"Mm … about seven I guess."

They finished eating quickly so they wouldn't be late to school. I-Pin drove Tsuna, Kyoko and Haru to their school.

"If there's anything, just call me, ok?" I-Pin yelled from the car. Tsuna was being guided by Haru and Kyoko towards the school building.

"Nee, nee! Later, let's have lunch together later, Tsuna-nii!" Haru jumped up and down while walking forward, pulling Tsuna along. Kyoko was walking on the other side, also pulling Tsuna along, but not jumping hyperly.

"Ok, so this is your school building, mine is over there. I'll come over for lunch, ok?" Tsuna saidas he let go of their hands and waved for the girls to go. The girls look back one last time and went into the school.

"Ok, now it's my turn." Tsuna murmured to himself as he turned around, going towards his part of the school.

Tsuna had found his way through the school easily enough. He managed to find the main desk and they checked him in. The secretary had guided him to his classroom and explained how the school worked on the way. Namimori was a private school for rich people, that was peaceful and always kept in order, well except for some students, but she didn't mention who. So now, Tsuna was waiting in front of his classroom door, waiting to be called and introduced.

"Class today we have a new transfer student coming. His name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, any more details will be given by himself. Please come in Sawada-san." Tsuna heard all the introduction, even behind the thick door. He opened the door and went in, his long strand of hair following behind like a tail.

_'Just for today, an angel from heaven...__'_ Tsuna thought to himself, listening to his nee-san's words.

Tsuna walked in, his poker face in place, but then he tried to smile. When he was fully facing the class, his smile brightened.

*_Doki_*

"_Cute!_"

"_He is such a beauty!_"

"_Are they sure he is a boy?_"

"_Wahh! I wanna know his phone number!_"

"_I want to devour him!_" He managed to hear some girls murmur. The boys were just trying to keep from blushing while trying to calm their hearts down, _'Just today, JUST today ...'_ He kept chanting to himself while trying to keep the smile from faltering.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Tsunayoshi, but most just call me Tsuna." Tsuna bowed down at a fourty-five degree angle, then stood straight up again.

"A-any questions?" The teacher quickly composed himself. Almost everyone raised their hands, wanting to know more about the cute angelic boy.

"Hai, we will start in order from right to left."

"Yay! Hai, hai! Tsuna-san, how old are you and when is your birthday?" A girl of black hair asked.

"I'm sisteen years old, and was born on October fourteenth."

"Tsuna-san can I take a picture of you? Please!" The girl put a puppy face on, _'D__isgusting'_ He thought, but still kept the smile.

"No, I don't really like pictures, but maybe later" _'__Just today ...'_ He thought.

"Ok, I'm next, Tsuna-chan, what kind of girl do you like?" _'C__han__? ... What do they take me for, a girl?'_ He was seething on the inside.

"Any type is fine with me" His smile brightened.

Questions went for a long time, and Tsuna kept his answers short, simple, and nice, like an angel would.

"Ok! Enough of questions, ask in break," _'__Thank You!'_ Tsuna couldn't feel his face anymore...That was never a good yhing... "Sawada, your seat is the empty seat besides Yamamoto, Yamamoto raise your hand." A black haired male with a cheerful smile raised his hand up high.

"Yo! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, nice to meet you!"

"Hi, please take care of me from now on." Tsuna bowed and sat down in his seat.

Class passed by, but Tsuna didn't really pay much attention to it. Break time came and he stood up to go eat lunch with his cute imoutous, but the girls in the room circled him. _'These girls are annoying...I'm not sure if they can be called girls anymore though. They're more like vultures...'_

"Nee, Tsuna-san! Can we eat lunch with you?" A group of girls said in unison.

"No, sorry, I already have an appointment, so if you will excuse me." Tsuna waited for them to move their asses and let him pass through, but they didn't.

"Nee, can we just some pictures then, please?" The pathetic pleading puppy face again, _'T__ch!'_

"No, I think I'm late already, so …"

"Nee, Tsuna-chan, you didn't answer all our questions yet, so I'll start! What type of food do you like?" Tsuna's patience was going over the line, although he wanted to keep his act up to complete his sister request.

*_Brrr, brrr_*

Tsuna felt his phone vibrate and took it out, which led to many girls asking for his number, but he just ignored them and read the message, it was from Lal Mirch.

-_Don't force yourself to act if you don't want to, nee? What I said was just a suggestion, nothing more, so just be yourself._- As soon as he finished the message, his face became blank again. The girls looked at him in confusion as the temperature in the room dropped.

"Oi, I'm really late now, so move out of my way." Tsuna stated in a cold way that made the girls shriek.

Yamamoto was watching from the side and found this amusing, so he smiled to himself.

Tsuna ran towards the elementary school building while cursing in his head. He ran towards his cute imoutous classroom, slamming the door open. He scanned the room and saw no Kyoko, nor Haru.

"Hey, does anyone know where Kyoko and Haru are?" Tsuna said loudly catching the attention of every kid in the room.

"I think they went to the roof." A little girl with brown long hair said.

"Thanks!" Tsuna ran out towards the roof and once again, slamming the door open which startled the girls on the roof.

"Tsuna-nii!" Kyoko and Haru flung themselves towards Tsuna who stepped back, but didn't fall.

"Sorry, I'm late. I'm really sorry" Tsuna really was sorry and Kyoko and Haru noticed. They knew that Tsuna really didn't like to let people down, especially the family that accepted him for who he was.

"It's ok, we don't mind at all" Kyoko said for the both them while Haru nodded furiously "Haru-chan doesn't mind at all! So, Tsuna-nii doesn't have to mind either!" Tsuna smiled gratefully, but still felt guilty.

"Mah mah, let's eat!" Kyoko and Haru pulled Tsuna forward towards the cloth on the floor with some lunch boxes.

"Nee, can Haru-chan feed Tsuna-nii?" Haru asked while looking down shyly.

"Eh? It's ok, if you want. Aaah." Tsuna closed his eyes and opened his mouth wide. Haru blushed madly, but managed to bring the chopsticks up to Tsuna's mouth. Tsuna closed his mouth and chewed.

"Thank you, Haru-chan." he smiled at Haru, who got even redder.

They ate while talking about how their day had been so far, time passed so fast that when Tsuna checked his watch, he only had two minutes before class started. He rushed Kyoko and Haru down to their classroom, pecking each on the forehead. He somehow managed to pick everything up and throw it away while running toward his class.

_'Damn it! Only thirty seconds!'_ Tsuna kept running, but still couldn't make it in time. He ran into the building catching the attention of a certain skylark.

Tsuna had slowed down since there wasn't any meaning to it now that he was late, but he did walk in a fast pace, until he felt a killing presence. He stopped and concentrated all his defense senses, but suddenly, footsteps were getting louder and louder, closer and closer. Tsuna put his usual mortal aura that he had kept down for the first day of school, like he had promised his mom and sisters.

The steps had stopped when Tsuna intensified his invisible threat, also catching the attention of some few students in the school. When he couldn't feel the presence anymore, he lowered it down and ran towards his classroom.

After school, Tsuna yawned widely while walking out. It was a boring day, math, science, and history had being way too easy for him. Everyone had said that it must've been because he came from a foreign school, but this intelligence came naturally to Tsuna.

Tsuna hadn't actually be to school since he was old enough to actually attend school, he had learned everything by experience, especially physical subjects.

Everyone in school had started avoiding him since they couldn't get near him ever since Lal had said _'Just be yourself.'_, he had let his killing intent go loose, instead of wasting energy in trying to keep it down. It was convenient in two ways, first, no one would bother him and second, he didn't waste any concentration energy. Although Tsuna couldn't feel it through the thickness of his barrier, the inconvenience had already started; he'd caught the attention of many people and they were stalking him, wanting to challenge him to know his true strength.

When he got near the elementary school building, he completely hid his devil intent and started to dial a number he knew well.

-_Moshi moshi__, this is I-Pin._- I-Pin answered the phone call.

"Hello, I-Pin-nee-sama. I'm already out of school, and I'm currently heading towards the elementary section, could you please come pick us up?" Tsuna had kept talking while he walked.

-_Of course! Wait for me by the elementary gates._-

"Hai."

-_Ja ne, I'll see you later._- I-Pin hanged up. Tsuna looked up from his mobile and noticed two familiar girls hiding behind another black haired girl, surrounded by five boys that had wicked grins on their faces. Some of Tsuna's stalkers' curiosity was at the highest once they felt the same deadly aura from earlier rear its head.

Tsuna tapped the shoulder of one of the boys, who were all at least one and a half foot taller then him. _'S__hit, Tsuna!_´ One of the stalkers thought about charging out to help the fragile-_looking_ boy when the person that was tapped turned around and was, in a flash, send to the other side of the street. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on if you asked Tsuna or not, for him there were no cars passing by and everyone was stunned.

"Hey! What hell is wrong with you b-!" Before the he could finish, Tsuna kicked him hard enough in the face that he also went flying towards the first one.

"You can't beat three at a time, now can you?" One of the three left said, cueing the other two to attack at the same time. Unfortunately for them, Tsuna had beaten one out with a punch in the stomach, turning around to knock out the other by hitting the back of his neck and the last one by tripping him and kicking him over to the pile. He later threw the other two he had in his hands by the back of their shirt and started to walk towards them. The one, whom Tsuna had tripped, was still conscious and started to panic by every step Tsuna took to come closer. The temperature had gone so low and the air became so thick that the girls were barely managing to get air into their lungs. The stalkers were barely keeping conscious and all of the five boys in the pile Tsuna made were already unconscious.

*_Screech_*

I-Pin noticed that Kyoko and Haru seemed like they were having an asthma attack and ran towards them, but failed at doing so because she collapsed when she reached within the range of Tsuna's rage. She got used to it and _tried_ to run towards Tsuna. She put one of her hands on top his eyes while the other was used to hug him tightly.

"Ts-Tsuna, *_gasp_* it's over. *_gasp_* C-control *_deep breath_* you-yourself, *_gasp, cough, cough_*" When Tsuna heard I-Pin's breathing going slower and softer, he immediately dropped his aura, turning around to see his sister.

I-Pin managed to regained her usual breathing pace after a little while and she was more worried about the little girls, so she pointed towards her back in which Tsuna's gaze followed and froze just for a second. He ran towards the girls and checked if they were alright. They were unconscious, but were breathing normally again. Tsuna gave a sigh of relief and carried them towards the car, one by one, while I-Pin was trying to regain her composure.

"Sorry, I-I'm r-really so-sorry." Tsuna murmured when he was beside I-Pin.

"It-it's okay. You just wanted to *_deep breath_* protect them, right?" I-Pin hugged Tsuna, who was still looking down "Nee, let's go home, but you have to drive as a favor from me, okay?" I-Pin put a pouting face on, but laughed it off later. "Talking about driving, your car from Italy will arrive tomorrow morning before you go to school. So tomorrow you're taking Kyoko and Haru to school, okay? Oh and don't worry about your license, mom already had one made especially for you." They talked while they were heading towards the car.

The stalkers had already fainted along with the molesters Tsuna beat up.

* * *

><p><strong>So tell me what you thought, and yes I know the changes weren't much, but ehh it'll get better soon. Once again review and I'll update faster!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**YO peoples! I am still alive! I would've updated wensday last week, but I got in trouble for upsetting my big brother...Sorry lol anyway this is the new chapter and I would just like to say, THIS PLOT IS NOT MINE...YET!**

**Kyouya- Shut up, herbivore.**

**Me- So cruel T.T**

**Kyouya- Hn.**

**Mukuro- Kufufu, don't be like that skylark-chan, just think...If you make her angry enough, she will pair you with me instead of the little tuna-fish.**

**Kyouya- Kamikorosu!**

**Me- (ignores the destruction going on behind her while dodging flying furniature) Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"_Since you don't have a last name, why don't you use mine?"_

"…"

"_*laugh* Great, that'll be a yes then. Since you are going to be here for a long while by Nana's request, then we are going to spend a lot of time together like father and son, right?"_

"… _Iemitsu-san, …"_

"_Of course I'm sure! Have you ever seen me have doubt about something?" _

"_No …"_

"_Ok, then! Let's start."_

* * *

><p>During Tsuna's drive, it was quiet and pleasant. I-Pin had fallen asleep along with the other little girls. The house was about fifteen minutes away from school if you had a car, but Tsuna was a professional F1 driver, so they arrived in eight short, pleasant minutes.<p>

Tsuna tried to shake I-Pin awake, which she did in a couple of seconds. They took the girls inside, with Tsuna carrying Kyoko and Haru while I-Pin was carrying the little black haired girl that was with them.

"I'm back!" He yelled into the house while walking towards the girls' room.

"Welcome back!" Lal and Luce's voice called from the living room, "Tsu-chan, can you please come in here to meet our friends?" Luce asked. '_Oh yeah, that's right. Luce-nee-sama and Lal-nee-sama's friends are coming over today for a study session.'_

"Hai! Coming!" Tsuna called as he put Kyoko and Haru in their own beds then rushed down stairs "Hai, I'm here." Tsuna called as he ran into the living room. This caught the attention of its occupant while he pretended to try and catch his breath.

"*_evil giggle_* Didn't think I'd meet _you_ here." Said a low, deep voice. Tsuna tensed visibly and snapped his head up, his eyes wide in panic. He rushed to stand in front of his two sisters who were completely lost with what was going on, along with everyone else in the room.

"BASTARD! What hell are _you_ doing here?" Tsuna yelled in rage as his killing intent rose as the seconds ticked by.

"Hehe, so your skills haven't drop yet." The man spoke yet again.

"Ts-Tsu-chan, pl-please calm d-down, he is a fr-friend." Luce put a hand on Tsuna's shoulder. Tsuna immediately calmed down, but refused to move away from where he was standing in front of his sisters.

"Answer me." Tsuna said. His voice was cold and full of venom.

"Didn't you hear your _precious_ sisters? I'm a friend."

"Luce-nee-sama, is that really true?" Tsuna didn't turn towards Luce, he perfered to keep glaring at the man.

"Yes, why?" Luce was really confused now.

"Ooh ... N-no-nothing."

"Okay...Anyways, let's start over. You two seem to know each other already, which I don't really know why, so why not just introduce yourselves over again." Luce suggested with a smile.

"Hai, Luce-nee-sama," Tsuna replied, still glaring at the man. He held out his hand towards said man, "Sawada Tsunayoshi, but please call me Tsuna."

"Reborn." The man grinned and shook Tsuna's hand. It was a hard grip and it was getting stronger and stronger by second and Lal noticed this.

"Ok, let go. Next." Tsuna did as told.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Fon." A Chinese man said as he shook Tsuna's hand. It was a nice shake unlike the one with Reborn.

"Pleased to meet you." Tsuna replied.

"I'm Verde." Spoke a green haired man with glasses. They didn't shake hands, just perfering to nod towards each other.

"Long time no see, Tsuna." A man with a hoodie and purple hair spoke this time.

"Yeah, it has been hasn't it, Mammon?" Tsuna said with a serious tone, though they did shake hands.

"I'm the great, Skull-sama!" A man that looked like a punk said. He had purple hair also, but darker. He also had piercings on his face.

"Hi, nice to meet you Skull-san." Tsuna said boardly. They shook hands then Tsuna turned towards the last person to introduce himself.

"Names Colonnello, kora! I've heard so much about you, kora!" Said a blond with a camoflauge(sp?) head band and bright blue eyes.

"Nice to meet you Colonnello-san." Tsuna gave a small smile out of the contagiousness of Colonello's smile.

"Tsu-chan, here you go." Luce handed Tsuna a cup of tea and he sat between Lal and Luce with his feet up on the couch, and pulled his knees close to his chest.

"And? Why are _you_ studying? Weren't you the know-it-all-type of person." Tsuna said jokingly.

"I'm not studying, I'm helping." Reborn responded knowing that the question was directed at him. '_Arrogant asshole!'_ Tsuna kept drinking his tea as he turned his gaze another way. The study session kept on as Tsuna just watched quietly.

Colonnello seemed to have a big dilemma with the text book; Skull seemed to have problems with concentration; Verde was just kept typing swiftly on his laptop; Fon seemed really serious and concentrated, but hints of confusion could be seen sometimes. Mammon was on internet, Tsuna thought, _'Like in the past, trying to get more money...'_ and Reborn was just helping the others when they asked him, and if there weren't any questions, he would be typing away on his laptop. Luce had a look of concentration on her face, but an internal struggle could be seen clearly; Lal was doing fairly well, she was concentrated, not too stressed and didn't seemed to be confused. Noticing Luce's struggles to solve the problems herself, Tsuna decided to help her.

Luce had gladly accepted it since she knew better than any one that Tsuna was a born genius. This shocked everyone except Reborn, Mammon and Lal. Tsuna was solving the university level history, math and science problems like it was nothing more than mere child's play.

"Nee, Tsuna, if you are such a genius why are you still in high school?" Colonnello asked.

"Hmm…Because kaa-san wants me to make friends of my own age. So I just keep my score a little bit above average in school, so I wouldn't stand out too much." Tsuna answered plainly.

"So, how many friends do you have so far?" Colonnello asked once again, but Tsuna just looked down into his empty cup with his poker face. Luce and Lal sent him very scary glares. "B-bu-ut I'm your friend, right?" Colonnello said in hopes of cheering the little brunette up. This made Tsuna look up.

"…Wo-would yo-you really… b-be … my fr-friend?" Tsuna asked with his head down, making it impossible to see what expression he had, though by the tone, Reborn and Mammon could tell that he was anxious.

"Of course!" Colonnello beamed. It wasn't visible, but Tsuna smiled; he was really glad that he was able to make a friend. He murmured thanks in which only Luce and Lal heard, making them laugh. Reborn and Mammon just grinned.

The study session went on and Tsuna had helped Verde a lot with his scientific problems, more than Verde thought he would. He had suggested ways to easily win more money to Mammon which were a complete success, no surprise there. He gave Skull some tips in memorizing and concentrating, which Skull thanked him for multiple times, and he even gave Colonnello some easy short cuts for solving math problems. He had explained some of the harder problems to Fon in Chinese which at first surprised him, but it was a perfect accent and it was really smooth which added on to the surprise. Fon, in the end, understood everything and was really glad for the little reminder of his mother land. Tsuna had already helped Luce with her dilemma, so she was doing good, but Lal was getting a little jealousof all the attention Tsuna gave everyone else, and Tsuna noticed this. To remedy this, he sat beside her and let her use him as a way of comfort as she leaned on him. Reborn had been quiet the entire time and kept busy typing on his laptop that not even god knew what he was doing.

"Ara! You are all working so hard and Tsu-kun has already returned! Dinner is ready, so come on." Nana was by the door way and motioned them to follow her.

"Ah! Welcome back, kaa-san." Tsuna hurriedly quickly while standing up to be the first to follow her.

"Hai, I'm back, Tsu-kun." Nana patted Tsuna's hair, making him giggle, "So, how was your first day of school?" Both kept on talking about non-important things while the others just followed behind them. "Did you make any friends today?" Came the question that startled everyone, but Tsuna just lied through his teeth.

"Of course! Today I made all sorts of friends." Although Tsuna hated to lie to the only person that loved him, he also hated to let her down. It shocked everyone behind them at how easily Tsuna could lie, but they could also see the sadness behind that lie.

"Oh, Tsu-kun, here's your license. Your car is going to arrive tomorrow in the morning." Nana took the driver's license out of her pocket and handed it to Tsuna who took it gladly.

"Hai, I-Pin-nee-sama told me earlier today, really thank you, mom."

They got to the dinning room and ate, though Haru and Kyoko had yet to wake up and Tsuna started to feel guilty. The black haired little girl had been taken home by one of the butlers earlier.

After eating, they resumed to their...er..._study_ session, meaning they just kept playing with the textbooks instead of doing actual study since everything in the books that they needed to know was already known with Tsuna's help. Some odd hours later, everyone left to their respective homes and Tsuna retired to his room to rest like his sisters did, minutes after him.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaannnndddd that's a wrap =3 Not much changes yet, just some corrections here and there so yea...Anyway read and review! It'll make me stay out of trouble longer (^_^)U<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay yes I am still alive :3 I'm on break and I ment to update earlier but I got side tracked.**

**Reborn- That means this idiot forgot about this...**

**Tsuna- R-Reborn!**

**Mukuro- Kufufufu just let her update already.**

**Me- Thank you! Now Enma say the disclaimer!**

**Enma- C-ChildO-OfDe4th doesn't own K-KHR...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"_Heeh, you really are a weak brat you know it?."_

"_Shut up!"_

"_Ha, and you just keep missing, useless kid."_

"_AAARRRRGGGGHHHH!"_

"_Give it up, you'll never be able to touch me."_

"_Bastard! I told you to shut up!" _

_"Go Tsuna! You can do it!"_

_"Reborn-sama! Don't let the damn kid touch you! Only one more minute left!"_

* * *

><p>Tsuna was so happy driving in his usual car. The girls were really happy, as well, sitting in the back seats with their favorite music blasting through the stereo. They had just pulled up to the front gates, but they didn't want to leave just yet. Then they noticed their friend by the gates.<p>

"Hana-chan!" They both got out of the car and ran towards her. Tsuna got out, too, so he could meet their new friend "Ne, ne, Hana-chan, this is Tsuna-nii, our brother!" Haru cheered.

"Hello, nice to meet you. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna squatted down to be the same level as them. Hana was dazed to see such a pretty face. She always had taken a liking to older men.

"Hana-chan?" Kyoko asked as she tried to wake her friend from her trance.

"H-hai! Nice to meet you, my name is Kurokawa Hana!" She bowed down, "But please just call me Hana-chan!" She smiled as sweetly as she could to give a first good impression.

"Ah, I have to go to school already. Kyoko, Haru, sorry but I can't come over for lunch today."

"It's ok! We'll have lunch by ourselves with our new friends then!" They waved good bye and ran into the building.

Tusna hopped into his car and drove for a number of minutes to the high school section. When he drove in, he got the attention of many people, but he just ignored them. Tsuna parked his car, and gracefully stepped out of said car, walking away and locking it coolly from a distance as he headed towards his classroom ignoring the shouts of other people. He stopped when he saw a teacher coming towards him.

"Sawada. I heard you drove to school today, right? Didn't you say that you are just, what? Sixteen? And that was just a few weeks ago! You know, it's illegal to be-" Tsuna ignored the damn teacher and the oncoming crowd. He took out his wallet, and from there, he took out the special license Nana had given him.

"With this it's okay correct?" Tsuna interrupted boringly.

'_Tch!'_ "Y-yeah, whatever." Tsuna passed through, but stopped once again when he saw another oncoming group. He felt the same exact presence from yesterday, so he started to raise his killing intent once again making the crowd step back as the seconds passed.

"_It's the disciplinary committee!_"

"_Waah! Let's leave, Hibari Kyoya has appeared_" Tsuna could hear everything they were saying as the _Disciplinary Committee_ came closer.

"So, what is it now? Is it because I was late yesterday or because I'm under age to drive?" Tsuna asked calmly.

"Wao. The new student is a rebel? Amusing as that is, why don't we introduce ourselves first?" The teen was taller than Tsuna by a foot and a half, had black hair, and it was painfully obvious he was Japanese.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, but most just call me Tsuna for short."

"Hibari Kyoya, head of the disciplinary committee, and no. You didn't do anything wrong, you just managed to catch my attention." Kyoya was certainly amused especially with the type of vibes the kid was giving off; he couldn't get any closer to the kid. Even from where he was standing, whis was about two meters away from the brunette, he had a hard time breathing, but didn't show it.

"And you want to fight me? Give it up you are hundred years too early." Tsuna stated which made everyone go into shock, even Kyoya.

Kyoya was more than amused now, so he charged forward with all his power, but his hit was dodged easily by Tsuna.

"If you really want to fight then, don't we have to get permission? Or at least go to more open grounds?"

"Fine let's go out then." Kyoya opened a window by the side and jumped down. Tsuna just took his phone out and headed towards the stairs, many people following behind. When Tsuna reached the 'battle ground', he called the number displayed on his screen.

_-Moshi, moshi? Luce talking-_

"Hi, Luce-nee-sama, Tsuna here." Tsuna said into the phone. When people heard the name '_Luce_' they were completely and honestly stunned; Luce was very popular among teenagers, she was a top model as a part time and rumors said that while she was really nice; she was scary when she was mad.

-_Tsu-kun? What do you need help with?_-

"Permission to fight. The opponent is Hibari Kyoya, the head of the disciplinary committee in the high school section."

-_Ah! I have heard a lot about him! Not only does he control the order in the high school section, he also controls the whole town, … well I think anyways.*laugh*_-

"..." Tsuna kept quiet, waiting patiently for the permission.

-_uhmmm … you know that your sister really doesn't like it when you fight … your modeling with me is this afternoon, so the answer is no._-

"Eh, b- ... Ah, hai. I understand." Tsuna sounded depressed as he hung up. Kyoya was curious about the sudden change of attitude in his prey "Sorry, I can't fight today." Tsuna actually sounded depressed "Permission was denied, so … see you later."

Tsuna turned around to leave. Some started murmuring that he was a coward and that all the coolness was just an act, but Tsuna didn't mind them at all.

"Tch! So, you are just a plain herbivore," Kyoya said. "backing away from a fight? Pathetic."

Tsuna just kept walking away without minding whatever was being said. Kyoya charged forward towards him and Tsuna was so pissed that he had raised his barrier so high that the moment Kyoya was only five meters away from him, he fainted instantly along with others that were close enough. He lowered it down when he noticed people were fainting and turned towards the raven's subordinates.

"Please excuse my lack of control, it is nothing too serious to worry about. They should wake up in less then five hours. Sorry for the trouble." Tsuna bowed and left. Kyoya's subordinates were a little stunned at first by Tsuna's face, which gave off a kind of pissed feeling, but there was something more important to attend to at the moment. The others had rushed towards the people that had fainted and one of them helped Kyoya up and carried him off.

People from then on avoided Tsuna at all costs; although they had seen the stunning pictures of him in the teen's magazine. It was Tsuna posing with Luce, the picture was a piece of art that just by looking at it, heaven could be felt. Everyone in school avoided him by fear, but still admired him for his cool-prince-like attitude, although his stalkers were still stalking him. Tsuna had, from time to time, raised his killing intent so high that it reached the spot where the stalkers were hiding and they would faint instantly. Tsuna had hoped that they would just get scared of him and leave him alone already, but they never did; and it had been five whole weeks. Tsuna had reached his breaking point; he was going home from school and today he had decided to walk, so the car was left in the house.

He stopped and the stalkers had backed up, since this was the usual cue of the '_you are going stop following me_' with the deathly pressure, but instead, nothing came.

"Hey, hasn't it been enough already? Just come out and tell me what you want, I'm not going to do anything." Tsuna didn't move other than raising his hands as a sign of defeat, and the stalkers still haven't moved from their spots, so Tsuna's patience broke. "Damn it. OI! If you don't get out here now, I'm going to chop your fingers off in your sleep and then haunt you for the rest of your lives."

It startled six groups out of the eight groups of stalkers that were following him.

"So? What do you want?" Tsuna asked, highly annoyed.

"A-ah, yes … w-we ar-e fr-from the s-occ-socc-er clu-b, we we-re j-ju-st w-ond-eri-ng i-f y-ou wou-ld like-ke to j-join u-us." Said a boy with other two people behind him.

"W-e are t-he b-bas-sketba-ll cl-club and w-a-want-ed to k-now i-f y-ou wer-were in-tere-rested in pa-rtic-cipat-ting." Said another group from two.

"We ar-are the n-news-pap-paper c-r-crew of th-the sch-shool a-and wan-ted y-you to ans-answer s-ome que-stion-stions." Said a group of five people with pens and note books.

"W-we are t-he d-d-ram-drama c-lu-club an-d we wa-nt you to-to pa-participate i-in a rol-role th-that we th-think i-t wo-would f-it y-yo-you per-fec-tly." Said a girl with a stack of papers along with another girl and two other boys.

"We-e a-re t-the cr-ew f-rom the-the sc-school's t-to-top te-een mag-gazi-magazine an-and w-ant t-to ta-ke so-some pict-tures of-f yo-u." Said another girl with a camera in hand with two other girls.

"W-e a-a-are-e th-e T-sun-a fa-fancl-lub a-nd w-e-e wan-t t-to ta-take y-ou s-ome p-ict-ures an-nd d-o an int-tervie-view." Said five girls, all blushing madly.

They were all shaking in fear, waiting for some answers. Blood was rushing out of their faces by each second that passed by.

"I think soccer is ok, I like it, when is it?" Tsuna asked suddenly which startled the soccer group.

"It's-it's Mondays, Tuesdays and Fridays!" Said one of them enthusiastically.

"Basketball?"

"Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays" yelled the basketball club.

"When is this interview due?" Tsuna asked the newspaper club.

"Next Monday!"

"How about tomorrow afterschool?"

"HAI! Tha-Thank you v-very much!"

"When is the act?" He turned towards the drama club.

"Umm … Next Friday."

"Ok, I'll join" Tsuna accepted putting his hand out for her to give him the script. "Rehearsal dates?"

"Everyday possible!" The girl was really happy that she said it loudly.

"And? When are the photos due?" Tsuna turned towards the magazine club.

"Before next month!"

"Ok, the Wednesday before the play, afterschool."

"Hai! Thank-ank y-you ver-ery m-much, Tsu-na-san!"

"And the fan club can just come to these sessions, as to not repeat myself twice, is that ok with you?" Tsuna asked his fan club members.

"Hai! Definitely no problem! Thank you very much!"

"So, can you give me the club's main mail? I'll notify you club leaders tonight."

"Hai! Here is it," They all gave him pieces of paper. "Thank you very much!" they all said for one last time and turned to leave.

"So, are you going to show yourselves now or do you prefer we do introductions tomorrow?" Tsuna sighed. There was a long silence and Tsuna took it as a tomorrow, "Ok, tomorrow lunch on the roof, then." and he kept walking towards his house, no longer feeling the weight of being constantly watched over his shoulders.

"I'm back!" Tsuna yelled when he got home.

"Welcome back, Tsu-kun. I'm in the garden!" Nana yelled from outside.

"Hai!" Tsuna went to the garden "Hi, kaa-san." Tsuna smiled.

"Hi, Tsu-kun." Nana turned to smile at him.

"Can I do anything to help?"

"No, it's ok. You better go take a bath and change your clothes now."

"Hai!" And Tsuna ran off, but before he could go far, he said once again. "Ah! Mom, from tomorrow on, I´m going to be returning in a later hour, so please don´t wait for me for dinner."

* * *

><p><strong>Thats it! I know that it took too long but...I forgot so sue me! If I take too long next time please just threaten me...normally works to get me off my lazy butt and actually do something XD Enjoy!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter ^_^U...Stupid homework...I swear it's the devil! It's like paperwork, you look away for like a second and it doubles...no TRIPLES in size!**

**Rei- Don't be such a baby.**

**Hibari- Get on with it herbivore.**

**Me- So mean T.T**

**Mukuro- Kufufufufu ChildOfDe4th doesn't own KHR!**

**Dino- Thank god for that!**

**Me- So Cruel T.T**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"_Ah! Welcome back, kaa-san."_

"_I'm back. Oh! Lu-chan, please come here."_

"_Ara?__ … Coming!"_

"_Lu-chan, I want you to meet someone. Tsu-kun, please come here and introduce yourself."_

"_Hai… Nice to meet you, my name is Tsunayoshi."_

_´…This kid must´ve gone through a lot … He is so pale … so thin … his face is not even showing any expression … h-his e-e-ye-eye-´_

"_Lu-chan don´t be rude and introduce yourself."_

"_Ah! Ha-hai, nice to meet you, I´m Luce."_

* * *

><p>Tsuna was sitting on the roof drinking his protein drink while waiting for the damn stalkers to show up. He set the drink down on the concrete beside him and lay down, his hands behind his head.<p>

"Oi, come in already!" Tsuna shouted out. "And you can stop those lame illusions, I can clearly see you."

"Mukuro-nii-sama, please calm down." Said a girl in a non-school-like uniform standing beside some look-alike-male-version of herself.

"Hahahahaha, so you found out." Takeshi stated walking out from behind the door.

"So...What do you want?" Tsuna asked, closing his eyes in the process.

"No, nothing. I just wanted to know when you would actually do something, but I guess you are not that type of person and I feel like we have a lot in common, so I just wanted to be friends." Takeshi said as he laid down beside Tsuna, looking up at the beautiful blue cloudless sky.

"A-ano, my na-name is Ch-Chrome and th-this is my t-twin cousin, Mukuro" Chrome explained.

"You seem to be an amusing person, Tsunayoshi." said the look-alike-cousin-twin, Mukuro. He was clearly pissed at Tsuna's comment about his illusions "And who exactly was your teacher?" Tsuna knew what he was referring to.

"I never had a teacher. I know from long survival experiences. You ever heard of the illusionist, Mammon?" Chrome was really interested in what Tsuna was saying since Mammon was a top class illusionist. She admired him almost as much as her cousin. Mukuro's illusions were about the same level, but Mammon's were a lot trickier; Mukuro's illusions were just a five pieces puzzle. "Don't worry, your illusions are just as good as his. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude."

Chrome was really beginning to like Tsuna; he was nice, cool, and didn't see them like others did. She didn't know why, but it was a nice feeling she got from Tsuna, one she wanted to keep.

"Yamamoto, do you really want to be my friend?" Tsuna asked with his eyes, still closed facing the sky.

"Ara? Un, why not?"

"Don't you think I'm scary?"

"Hm…No, not really. I think you're really cool, being able to be yourself without a fear of what others might think of you."

"Hmm…I heard you're really popular and I always see you smiling, but your smile is fake, right?"

"So is yours, right?"

"*_laugh_* Yeah, so is mine." Tsuna had opened his eyes when he stopped laughing "Ok, I think we do have a lot in common, too. So why not, I don't see a problem."

"Oh, and please just call me Takeshi, since I already call Tsuna."

"Hai, Takeshi."

There was a pause before Tsuna started to speak again, everyone noticing Tsuna's anxiousness. "Ne, do you guys also want to be my friends?" Tsuna had sat up, hugging his knees close to his chest.

"Eh?" Chrome was startled at the sudden question.

"No, noth-"

"Can we?" Chrome interrupted him. Tsuna looked up in surprise because the usual question that he wondered about, was directed at him. He nodded slowly, his face full of shock and surprise.

"Hai! Ja, Nice to meet you! Tsuna-chan!" Chrome said, but regretted it when she saw the twitch in Tsuna's face with the prefix. "Ah, sorry, do you not like the prefix?" Chrome asked in worry.

"No, *_giggle_* it some how feels different when you say it, Chrome-chan. Ne, you haven't told me how old you were yet."

"We are seventeen, Tsuna-chan." Mukuro answered. When Mukuro had said his name with the prefix, Tsuna couldn't help but feel a chill going up his spine. Mukuro noticed this and walked closer Tsuna. "Ne, _Tsuna-chan_, yesterday you agreed to be in a play right, _Tsuna-chan_? Do you know what role you'll be playing, _Tsuna-chan_? And about the top teen school's magazine, _Tsuna-chan_, do you know what will they make you do, _Tsuna-chan_? You'll probably be posing, right _Tsuna-chan_, wont you have a problem with other's seeing you naked, _Tsuna-chan_? Ne," Tsuna was so focused in keeping the chill down that he didn't noticed when Mukuro was on top of him, until his head touched the floor harshly.

"Itai!" Tsuna whined. Tsuna couldn't move his hands because they were pinned down by Mukuro at the side of his head. "Oi, get off me."

"No, T-s-u-n-a-c-h-a-n~." Mukuro teased. Tsuna started to raise his aura to a point were Mukuro would have a hard time breathing, but only near him, because he didn't want to influence his other new friends. Mukuro didn't seem affected, at least from the outside, so Tsuna let it loose.

"Ne, Tsuna-chan, you are really cute, you know." Mukuro whispered beside Tsuna's ear, making the poor boy shiver. "I really want to devour you right now." He kept whispering, Tsuna instantly snapped at such creepiness, his death pressure going completely over board, making Mukuro black out. Chrome walked over and dragged Mukuro off Tsuna.

"Gomen, he's really spoiled. It's almost time for classes to start, so see you later, Tsuna-chan." Chrome waved one last time and dragged Mukuro out with her.

"Ah! See you later, Chrome-chan!" Tsuna waved and turned towards Takeshi, who was blushing madly and ran off, saying that he could've probably be having a fever. '_I should go check on him later, … Oh! I forgot to ask for their numbers … I'll do it later_' Tsuna made a mental note to himself.

Afterschool, Tsuna had remembered that he had promised an interview session with the school's newspaper crew. So he headed towards the roof, the meeting place. Although before he headed out towards the door, he had asked Takeshi for an exchange of phone numbers.

So now, he was waiting patiently for the interviewers. Fifteen minutes have already passed and Tsuna's patience was going down. So, he started a ten second count down in his head.

Ten…

Nine…

Eight…

Seven…

Six-

And the door slammed opened.

"So-sorry! We are r-rea-lly so-sorry f-for bein-ing late-ate" said a different girl from yesterday. Behind her were three other people. Two of them had a camera and the third had a notepad. Four complete different people from before. Tsuna was waiting for them to introduce themselves with his poker while leaning against the fence around the roof.

"Ah! Ha-hai, I'm Haruko Amai, president of the newspaper club, twelve grade" said a girl with long black hair and a pretty smile, but Tsuna didn't mind at all, because they had kept him waiting for damn fifteen minutes "This beside me is Karoku Nako."

"Nice to meet you, Tsunayoshi-san." said a nerdy looking boy, who was shorter than Tsuna. He had glasses and was the one that held a notepad "I'm the vice-president of the club."

"By my left is Takamishi Naoka." said Amai with her smile still in place.

"Hello. I'm Naoka, the photographer of the club, nice to meet you." Naoka seemed like a good girl; her hair was light brown and well combed.

"And behind me is Kitani Taru."

"Nice you meet you, Tusnayoshi-san. I'm Taru, the video maker of the club." Taru said stepping in front and bowing. He had a dark brown coco head and wore glasses.

"Start." Tsuna ordered simply. If the newspaper club members were smart, they would have known that Tsuna was in a really bad mood.

"Ha-hai! Taru, start the filming; Naoka, start taking pictures; and Nako, start writing down. Tsuna-san, I'll just start with some simple questions that everyone wants to know about, what types of food do you like?"

"Not much into sweet, not crazy for salty either" Tsuna tried to make his answers good enough, but short as to get this over with already.

"Ah … ok, your favorite color?"

"None."

"… Your previous schools?"

"None."

"umm … Your favorite type of girl?"

"Any, as long as she is not a bitch."

"Your favorite sport?"

"None, every sport is just the same for me."

"Umm … Hmmm … A-" Amai was cut off with the door slamming open by two girls.

"Ah! Sorr-sorry! We are really sorry for being late, the teacher had kept us for a long time." Both girls bowed in apology. "I'm Amino Sakura, the president of the Sawada Tsunayoshi Fan Club, and this here is Emino Karin, the vice president." Introduced Sakura. She was a pretty girl of short dark blue hair.

"Hello, I'm Emino Karin. We're really sorry for the lateness. I'm the vice president and the one in charge of taking photos today. Pleased to meet you." Karin was a polite girl, with long black hair tied in a ponytail. She took a picture of Tsuna leaning against the fence with a dark glare.

"Hai! We got a lot of questions for Tsuna-san." Sakura cheered in a high pitched voice which irritated Tsuna.

"Just look at Nako's notepad for some answers to some questions. I won't repeat myself." Tsuna closed his eyes to wait for them.

Sakura and Karin looked at Nako's notes, but were really displeased.

"Eh? But the answers are really lame! Nee, Tsuna-sama, can you please answer with more details? Pretty please?" Sakura put the ugly puppy eyes Truna had ever seen on. Her plan failed, obviously, but it gave Tsuna the most wicked idea to get the parasite of his back.

"Okay, but are you ready for the consequences?" Tsuna grinned evilly, earning rapid nods from the other occupants. Tsuna gave the signal for them to start.

"Hai. Nee, Tsuna-sama, how would you like a girl or boy to tell you his or her feelings?" Sakura took out a notepad out of nowhere.

"Hm …" ´Y_ou want an interesting answer?_´ Tsuna thought "Well, they should just do their confession in a hotel room, while pleasing me, right? We should just get straight to the point, don't you think?" Tsuna smiled wickedly, making everyone in the place blush madly.

"… *_cough, cough_* Ha-ha-ha-i … m-moving on … um … Tsuna-sama, what … type of food do you like?"

"Sweets are the best in bed, don't you think?" Tsuna smiled seducingly while licking his lips. Karin, Nako, and Amai had nosebleeds while Naoka just fainted right on the spot along with Taru. Sakura just blushed madly, but was able to compose herself.

"Oh, ok … um … Tsuna-sama, an-ano, what ty-pe of c-color do yo-you like?"

Tsuna went closer to the group that was still standing "Hmm … red or black, they are the only two colors that would make you look hotter in underwear." Tsuna grinned at Sakura, making her have an instant nosebleed.

"What ar-are your h-hobbies?"

"Bondage, it is the most common, but you can't deny that it is really exciting." With this, Karin and, Amai and Nako were knocked out.

"Ha-hai … Is that so … what type of animal do you like?"

"Bunnies, they are the easiest animals to tame." Tsuna went over to Sakura and held her chin up. "but felines are also really exciting, too. Especially their mewls when they are being pleased." And Sakura fainted, but she didn't hit the ground since Tsuna held her up, but then lay her down on the floor.

When Tsuna saw that everyone had fainted already, he burst out laughing.

"That was really mean, Tsuna-chan." Mukuro said, appearing out of nowhere with a beat red Chrome.

"But it was a good show, right?" Tsuna said after calming himself down, but he was still giggled every now and then.

"Nee, … Ts-Tsuna-c-chan … ar-" Chrome tried to cover her face with her hands, and struggled to make a complete sentence, but Tsuna understood what she was trying to say.

"Who knows." Tsuna smiled mischievously at her, then let his face fall into its natural position. "Ah, that´s right. I forgot to ask you guys this in the afternoon, but … could you give me your phone numbers?" Chrome nodded while Mukuro grinned. They exchanged numbers as they walked down the stair towards their cars, completely forgetting about the out cold students on the roof.

The representatives of the clubs were left alone. Fortunately, a certain skylark had been watching from the dark. He called his subordinates for to clean up and left in an amused mood. ´_He is getting more interesting as time passes by_´.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and tell me how i did. Updates will be faster now because EOIs are almost over :3 I can't wait, SUMMER! Anyway next chapter should be up either tomorrow or monday but it shall be done! Flames shall be used on Uri and he shall attack you so be warned.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Me- I know I said I would more, but I got mauled by teachers for the EOIs T.T... I started yesterday, but the computer froze and I couldn't save my changes! I'M SO SORRY!**

**Rei- Shut up and type then woman.**

**Me- Fine...**

**Xanxus- Hurry up trash!**

**Me- Xanxus? What the- Why are you here?**

**Rei- Just type!**

**Me- So mean!**

**Lussuria- ChildOfDe4th doesn't own KHR, otherwise it would be a mass yaoi harem with Tsuna as the uke...But that hasn't happen yet so its not hers...**

**Me- It will be!**

**Xanxus- *Loads X-guns***

**Me- Typing!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

"_Lal-chan! Can you go call Tsu-kun? It's time for dinner!"_

"_Hai!"_

_'Where is the brat…Ah! Found him…is he an idiot? To be sleeping in such a place, he could easily caught a cold.'_

"_Oi kid, it's time for dinner."_

"… " _*hand reaches out to shake him awake* _

_"Oi! I-"_

_'Wha-?' *Thump, crash*_

"_A-ah! So-sorr-sorry! Are y-you o-k? I'm r-rea-ally s-sorr-sorry! *bows and bows and bows*"_

"_N-no, I-I'm ok__…A-anyways, it's time for dinner…"_

_'How can this kid have such strengt …?'_

* * *

><p>School the next day had been different. Everyone looked at him strangely, girls blushed every time he passed by them, and some even fainted which annoyed Tsuna highly.<p>

Lunch time came quickly, and Tsuna headed towards the roof, his now common place to hangout. Takeshi said that there was something he wanted to talk about, but would tell him after he came back from buying his lunch.

"Ne, Tsuna is it really true?" Takeshi asked very suddenly. Mukuro burst into laughter, as well as Tsuna after a few seconds while Chrome just giggled. Takeshi was really curious now.

"*_laugh_* Y-you, m-*_laugh, gasp_* mea-mean th-e sch-*_laugh_*schoo-ool's ne-*_laugh_*newspa-per? *_laugh_*" Tsuna tried to ask.

"Yeah, it was really interesting, but is it really true?"

"Wh-who, *_laugh, breath_* k-knows." Tsuna was trying to calm himself down but was failing miserably. "It was from yesterday." Tsuna sat down and leaned back, his arms holding him up as he looked up at the sky. "The newspaper club wanted an interview and I gave them the answers they wanted, but then a fan club thing came and wanted some _interesting_ answers...so I gave them some _interesting_ answers." Tsuna thought for a second, but started to laugh once again. Mukuro, who had stopped laughing, was now grinning so wide it looked like it split his face, along with Chrome.

"Ahaha…Well, that's interesting!" Takeshi flopped down on the floor beside Tsuna while laughing. "Ne, Tsuna, tomorrow you're going to the basketball practice, right?"

"Un."

"Can I go with you?"

"…Of course!" Tsuna was happy that someone was willing to spend some time with him. "I think they said that it was at ten 'till twelve. Do you want me to come by and pick you up?"

"Yeah, it'd be great!" Takeshi was still looking up at the sky, though he was happy.

"Ne, Mukuro do you want to come?" Tsuna sat up and turned toward said person.

"No, I don't really like sports." Mukuro, understandably, was first shocked at being asked to come, but he just closed his eyes and hid it with amusement instead.

"But we could hang out after practice, right?" Tsuna smiled. Mukuro stifled a laugh.

"Ok, I'll go. I'll meet you up in school at eleven." Mukuro was happy, Chrome could tell.

"Ah! Chrome-chan, you're coming, too, right?" Tsuna asked as he noticed Chrome giggling.

"Eh? Ah, it's ok, unless you want me to come and cheer." Chrome teased.

"It'd be a great help for the opposite team." Tsuna laid down once again, closing his eyes in the process, smiling. Chrome laughed.

"Ok, I'll go." Chrome was glad she got invited to come with her friends.

* * *

><p>'<em>I think it's here.'<em> Tsuna got out of his car, locked it and walked toward a large wooden door. Behind the door was a large Japanese styled house. He rang the bell once.

"_Sorry, but I'm not going to do any special interview this morning._" Said a deep, male voice from the bell device.

"Eh? N-no, I'm not reall-" Tsuna was interrupted by Takeshi's shout of,

"_Ah! Dad! It's my friend, Tsuna!_"

"_Oh! Is that so? Nice to meet you. I hope my stupid son's not giving you trouble. I'm going to tell them to open the doors, wait a minute._" The huge wooden doors started to move, but Takeshi came running out.

"Ah! Tsuna, sorry to have keep you waiting!" Takeshi said in a rush, his words running together. "See you later, minna!" He ran off, dragging a confused Tsuna behind him.

"Ah, Takeshi, we are not really in a hurry." Tsuna was confused at his friend's hurries. "It's still nine thirty, you know?"

"Eh? A-ah, is that so…Well, let's go earlier to warm up. I haven't played in while." Takeshi seemed kind of nervous.

"You two don't get along well, am I right?" Tsuna started the car as he said this calmly. It startled Takeshi, but he still gave a hesitant nod. "I don't really know much about this stuff...but I think it would turn out worse if it keeps going like this." Tsuna didn't really sounded interested, nor did he sound really uncaring. "You should talk to him sometime, the sooner, the better." And Tsuna drove off to the school.

The drive was quiet and both teens were thinking about their own thing.

'_I should talk to him…maybe Tsuna's right …'_ Takeshi kept thinking the same thing over and over again.

'_Fathers, huh…'_ The lone thought echoed throughout Tsuna's mind during the whole drive.

They got out of the car after Tsuna had perfectly parked the car. Each took their own bag and walked towards the gym. They snapped back to their normal selves when they opened the door.

"Oh! Tsunayoshi-kun! I'm so glad you could make it." Said a boy in basketball uniform. He had dark brown eyes and black hair, both common Asian boy traits. "Takeshi! I didn't think you'd come, too! Hai, let me re-introduce myself. I'm Hemino Koji, the captain of the basketball club." He held out his hand.

Takeshi shook it, but Tsuna just stood there, staring at the hand.

"Yo-you can start practicing if you want." Koji said nervously. Tsuna walked toward the ball rack with Takeshi followed, laughing cheerily as he did.

"What's so funny?" Tsuna asked.

"Nothing." Takeshi stretched the word out, making him seem obviously suspicious, but Tsuna just ignored it. Although Tsuna ignored it, he wasn't exactly all that pleased with his friend hiding things from him. So when Takeshi paced out, he threw a ball at him. Unfortunately the raven caught it easily.

"Ahahaha, if you want to know that badly then beat me in a game." Takeshi had the ball spinning on his index finger. Tsuna made a 'Tch' sound and followed Takeshi into one of the empty half courts.

"Time limit..." Takeshi looked at the clock on the wall. "Until the captain blows the whistle."

"Ok, you start." Tsuna went to his spot and got into a ready position.

The match started. They both were at about the same level. Takeshi was laughing every once in a while and seemed to be having a great time while Tsuna would make hissing sounds from time to time. He would somtimes glare when Takeshi made a score, but it seemed more like a pout, which surprised some by-passers. Tsuna couldn't put on a real glare since he was actually having fun too.

Some girls in the crowd were squealing looking at the teens, most of them were taking pictures. With the girls' squeals, the rest of the group members turned their attention toward the match.

It was pretty awesome, in the point of view of the captain and the manager, the rest just thought that it was boring. Once one of them started, the match would go on for a long time. In seven minutes, no one has backed down yet. The boys had lost interest and went to take a break before the pratice would start. A boy with brown hair had a video camera and he was filming Tsuna and Takeshi, he stopped when he heard his companion blow the whistle.

"Ok! Come gather!" Koji shouted and everyone complied. "We're going to start now. Today I'm going to choose the teams myself. So I don't want any whining!"

"Hai…" The team members said at the same time.

So the teams were split, but Tsuna didn't really care for the way they were split to much.

"Ne, Koji-sempai." Tsuna walked up to the captain.

"H-hai? What's wrong Tsunayoshi-kun?" Koji turned from the talk he was having with the team manager. "Oh, great timing! I want you to meet our manager, Saki." A girl with a long black hair pulled up ponytail walked over.

"Hello, Tsunayoshi-san, I'm Kimishi Saki. I hope we get along from now on." She bowed, but Tsuna just stood there.

"…Hai, nice to meet you. Koji-sempai, I think you should change the teams. It won't be any fun if Takeshi is on the same team as me." Tsuna continued.

"Eh?" Koji was confused. He thought that Tsuna would've wanted to be on the same team as his friend, but he later understood. It wouldn't be any fun, indeed, for such players to be on the same team. "Hai, I understand. Sorry, I thought that you might've wanted to play on the same team as your friend. Ok, I'll change them." Koji shouted towards an opposite team member and told him to switch with Tsuna.

"Eh? Weren't we on the same team?" Takeshi asked when Tsuna came back.

"It wouldn't be any fun then, now, would it?" Tsuna asked with a smile. Takeshi laughed.

"Ahahaha, you're right. Well, good luck then." Takeshi was a little serious, but he was going to enjoy the game as much as he could.

"Ok, choose your subs! One for each team!" Koji blew the whistle before he shouted.

On Tsuna's team, they had decided that he should be the sub, since they saw that he had such small, _fragile_ body. Tsuna complied with a smirk. Takeshi was at first worried, but when he saw the smirk, he knew exactly what his little friend was planning.

Koji blew the whistle and the game started. For the first half, Tsuna's team was loosing by fifteen points; on Takeshi's team, they scored most of the points because of Takeshi's strategies. When the first half ended, Tsuna's team was behind by twenty-eight points. Tsuna was frustrated. He had expected his team to be on a lower level than Takeshi's, but he didn't really expect such a large difference. When he came on to the court, he completely took over.

"Oi, five, you cover Takeshi since you're tall enough. Three and ten come to the front with me, and nine, you're on defense." Tsuna ordered. He was not going to lose. It wasn't an option.

"Start!" Koji blew the starting whistle once again. Jumping in, it was Takeshi and player number nine. Takeshi was grinning widely. '_So, it has finally started, huh…This is going to be fun.'_

"Oi! Pay attention, the real game starts now!" Takeshi shouted to his team. They didn't really mind since they saw that they were twenty-eight points ahead. Tsuna's team members were pissed especially the one that had subbed Tsuna in, but Tsuna just grinned.

"Five stay with Takeshi no matter what ok? Minna, remember your positions" Tsuna shouted.

*_Piiii!_*

"Ah, mou, Mukuro-nii-sama! We're going to be late for the second half!" Chrome was running towards the gym with Mukuro walking calmly behind her. "I really should've come alone on my motorcycle!"

"Sorry, sorry." Mukuro apologized half heartily. Chrome opened the door and loud screams could be heard instantly, causing Chrome to cover her ears. They walked in and settled down in an empty spot, as far away from all the screaming girls as they could and still see.

"Ah! It's Tsuna-chan and Takeshi-kun!" Chrome leaned of the bar of the second floor of the gym.

Everyone was sweating heavily and all of them were shirtless. Well all except Tsuna, who still had his shirt on along with another freshmen that was subbing. The girls on the sides were screaming that Tsuna should also take his shirt off, but Tsuna just ignored them.

The current score was fourty-nine to fourty-nine, with Takeshi's team still in lead.

"Ten! Defense!" Tsuna shouted to the back, and the player numbered ten on his team complied. Number ten managed to get the ball and he passed it to number three. Number three ran up and passed the ball to Tsuna, and Tsuna had managed to get a basket. Tsuna was hanging from the basket and he let go, landing gentlly on the ground.

"Nice shot, Tsuna!" Takeshi stated as he offered Tsuna a hand, which he gladly accepted.

"Thanks." Tsuna said as he panted. Both boys perked their heads up when they heard a certain voice.

"Nice, Tsuna-chan!" Shouted Chrome, which gained her the attention of everyone in the gym.

_"Nee, isn't that Chrome and Mukuro, the devious twins?"_

_"Ah! I'm so glad I came to practice today! Chrome is lovely as always."_

_"Did she just say 'chan'? Does that mean that Tsunayoshi-sama likes to be called that?"_

_"Noo waayy! Chrome is going to cheer for us? Luuckyy!"_

Tsuna smiled at Chrome and she smiled back. The match kept going and Chrome cheered once in a while. The score had reach fourty-nine to fifty-one, Tsuna's team taking the lead. Takeshi was totally beat and Tsuna was panting for breath. Tsuna thought of something and asked for a time out, which Koji gave him, though he was curious.

"Oi, Mukuro! Come down here!" Tsuna shouted to the pineapple haired boy.

"Kufufufu, and what makes you think that I'll do as you say?" Said person mused aloud to himself.

"Chrome-chan, do you want to meet Mammon?" The brunette asked Chrome. She immediately pushed Mukuro off the second floor and over the guard rail.

"Ah! Chrome-chan! You aren't suppose to betray your own family!" Mukuro yelled as he was falling down, though he landed rather gracefully. "Mou! I can take you to see that…person, too, you know!…So? What do you want?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"Takeshi you've played two games by yourself already, haven't you? Mukuro will take over for you. It wouldn't be fair if I win like this." Tsuna said calmly. It made Takeshi's team feel sorry for Takeshi, and annoyed at Tsuna.

"Eh? Ahahaha, ok, if you say so. But didn't Mukuro say he wasn't a sports person?" This made Takeshi's team's spirit fall. If this was so, they would definitely loose.

"Heh, he said he didn't like sports, not that he was a non-sports person." Takeshi looked confused while Mukuro was amused. _Kufufufu. __So he knew'_.

"It's ok, I won't let your effort go to waste." Mukuro said as he took his shirt off. This made the girls scream, while some had fainted.

The game started and Takeshi went to sit with Chrome on the second floor, but he was ambushed as soon as he stepped off the court.

Mukuro was pretty amazing. He'd tied up the score and would've got another point, if Tsuna wouldn't have change his team's positions. Mukuro also changed some things. Two people were to be on defense and two others on middle field. Tsuna was now covering Mukuro, three were on be in offense and the rest on defense.

The game ended with a tie of fifty-five to fifty-five, lots of sweaty people, and Tsuna slumped down on the floor panting heavily.

* * *

><p><strong>I swear on my life the next chapter will take less time! Its summer break now and I have my own laptop now so expect weekly updates from now on!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Me- Here's the next one, sorry it took so long I was waiting to see if i got accepted to a Russian camp :3**

**Rei- Just post!**

**Enma- C-childO-ofDe-De4th doesn't own KHR...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

_"Ne, Tsuna-nii!"_

_"...?"_

_"Why do you always seem so sad?"_

_"...Do I?"_

_"Yeah!"_

_"S-sorr-"_

_"No! Tsuna-nii is always apologizing even though he hasn't done nothing wrong...why?"_

_"..."_

_"Ne, Tsuna-nii, are you happy when you play with Haru?"_

_"...? *smiles* Of course I am!"_

_"Yay!...Yo-you know, Tsuna-nii is re-rea-lly han-handso-som-me__…Ne, would you let Haru be your wife when Haru grows to be a woman?"_

_"...Y-yes?...?"_

* * *

><p>"Nice game!" Koji shouted after he blew the whistle. "You can go take a shower now. We'll have a team meeting after you're done, so come back here when you're done."<p>

Tsuna was still lying on the floor with Mukuro sitting besides him. Chrome walked over with two bottles of water and two towels. Both murmured their thanks to her.

"Ne, Tsuna-chan? Why don't you take off your shirt, too? You're sweating quite a bit as well, you could catch a cold like that..." Chrome was worried about the brunette as she dried off her cousin's long indigo hair after he had dumped water on himself.

"N-no, it's ok, I'll go take a shower." Tsuna stood up, he stumbled at first, but managed to walk towards his bag that was on the benches. He took out his phone and saw that he had three missed calls from his sisters.

"Ah! Tsu-chan! I finally found you!" Luce said from the door. Many turned towards her, amazed that she was here at the school. The boys and girls blushed at seeing the idol. "So you were playing basketball! How was it?"

"Tie." Tsuna sat down and drank from the water bottle Chrome had handed him. The trio came towards them. When Tsuna saw Takeshi, he started laughing, which startled Luce. "Y-you, what happ-ha *_laugh_* happened to yo-you?"

"Hey, hey, its not that funny. It actually hurts a little." Takeshi whined. He had been ambushed by his fangirls and had nail scratches all over himself, along with some messed up lipstick.

"T-Tsu-ch-chan…you're la-laughing." Luce stuttered which startled Tsuna. He tensed in an obvious way that even his friends noticed. He stood up saying that he was going to take a shower. She felt really stupid for being the rain that ruined the party, but she had been so shocked since that was the first time, in all their time living together, Tsuna had laughed with such carefree attittude.

"Ah! Sorry. I'm Luce, Tsu-chan's sister." Luce composed herself and introduced herself to the trio standing.

"Nice to meet you, Luce-san, I'm Chrome and this is my cousin, Mukuro." Chrome introduced herself and her cousin.

"I'm Yamamoto Takeshi." Takeshi bowed.

"An-ano, how are you rel-related to Tsu-chan?" Luce was very curious in her little brother's change of attitude and about these people. They were really confused now.

"We are his friends...Didn't he tell you that?" Takeshi asked, starting to feel depressed.

"N-no, he hasn't said anything about school since Wednesday." While Luce was happy that Tsuna had made friends, she was sad that he hadn't told her anything. She snapped her head back up when she remembered something. "A-ano, Takeshi-kun, can you take this bag to Tsu-chan?" Luce handed him a bag, and Takeshi started to walk off, but Luce stopped him again. "Ah! Ta-Takeshi-kun, please, don't ask him to take his shirt off, if he doesn't want too, okay?" Luce seemed really sad, even with a smile.

"Hai, don't worry!" Takeshi walked off towards the changing rooms.

"I'll go with him…I have a bad feeling that something's going to happen." Mukuro followed.

"A-ano, Luce-san…just n-now, you seemed like…y-you have never seen Tsuna-chan lau-laugh." Chrome was looking down at her feet, she was bewildered. It was just impossible to believe that two siblings, who spent all their live together, and Tsuna had never laughed once.

"Eh?…Aahh, although I'm his sister, I have never seen him laugh." Luce look really sad now. "But I'm glad he's found you guys…you must be really good friends with him."

"W-why?" Chrome asked suddenly, but she hadn't meant to. "Sorry, I know I shouldn't ask things like this."

"No, it's okay. Ne, do you want to come eat dinner with us tonight?" Luce asked, her voice filling with joy at the idea. "We're going to celebrate that we're finished with the finals."

"C-can we?" Chrome questioned quietly, a tint of pink across her face.

"Of course!" Luce exclaimed as she stood up, holding Chrome's hands. Both girls kept talking, until they heard some shouts.

* * *

><p>Takeshi and Mukuro had just walked into the changing room to find Tsuna surrounded by everyone else who played and were shirtless.<p>

"Ne, are you sure you're a boy? Why don't you take off your shirt to prove it, huh?" One of the taller ones said.

Tsuna just stood there, while others said some similar things. When it got boring for them, one of them finally snapped and just went to grab a hold of Tsuna's shirt, lifting him off the ground in the process.

"Ara? You are really light, you know? And with such body, you're definitely not a boy." Before Tsuna could hit the boy in the face, his arms were stopped by the others.

"Oi, let me go!" Tsuna shouted. He still couldn't do much because he had wasted to much energy in the game. Takeshi and Mukuro were held back by others, no matter how hard they struggled to get to Tsuna.

Even though Tsuna was struggling, he was still hanging in the air with some people holding him up by the hands. He could feel hands going up from his stomach and he panicked. He started to struggle more and scream louder. The patience of the molester had ended so he finally ripped the shirt off. The whole changing room instantly fell quiet as soon as the shirt fell from Tsuna's body. The poor boy was let go of and he just stood there.

"Happy now? Is this what you wanted to see?" Venom laced Tsuna's voice, enough that most of the people there flinched. There was a large scar on his back that reached from over his shoulders down to below his waist in a huge 'X' form. There were also cigarette burn marks on his stomach and chest, there were even some tiny scars of cuts everywhere and some old bruises that had left marks.

"Tsu-chan?" Luce came in running and was shocked by what she saw. Tsuna walked over to Takeshi and held his hand out. Takeshi at first didn't know what Tsuna had wanted, but then remembered that Luce had given him a bag. Tsuna took it gladly and gave both of his friends an apologetic face and left.

"Luce-nee-sama, I'll be going home first." He said to Luce, but didn't look at her as he passed through. Luce had never really seen her little brother's scars, but she had heard of them from her mother. The only one that had ever seen Tsuna naked was her mother when she would give him a shower when he was young. So, she was really shocked too. Some seconds after Tsuna had left she went out running, too.

Takeshi was sitting on the floor and Mukuro was just standing, both of them stunned by what they had seen. They snapped out of their daze when they heard Chrome's voice.

"M-Mukuro-nii-sama, Takeshi-k-kun" Chrome looked at the her feet in fear of what she had seen.

Mukuro went over to her and covered her eyes saying, "Let's go home, Chrome." and led her out with Takeshi following. Takeshi took out his phone and called someone to come pick him up. Both teens had put their shirts back on a while ago and were walking towards the door when the captain stopped them.

"Oi, what happened inside?" Koji had gone away with Saki to talk about some stuff, but came back when he had heard the screams. "I just saw Tsunayoshi-kun walk off with the idol Luce all over him."

"Ask your team." Mukuro said plainly and kept walking with Chrome.

"I don't think Tsuna's going to come to practices anymore, and I don't think we are either." Takeshi gave an apologetic look and walked off.

"Tsu-chan!" Luce yelled running towards her little brother who was still shirtless with the bag hanging off his shoulder. She jumped on him, hugging him from the back "You should have at least covered yourself when you came out." She whispered to him in his ear, her scarf wrapped around him. She was covering most of his upper body.

"Ah, h-hai. Sorry, you had to see it." Tsuna looked down and just stood there.

"Ne, Tsu-chan…You…It's different now, you know." Luce managed to say. "Say everything you want, do anything you want...no one will be mad…so, please…don't treat me like a stranger, I'm your sister now…please." She kept whispering and Tsuna could feel his shoulder getting wet. "You…you don't have to say yes to everything…and don't say sorry unless you definitely feel like it is your fault…okay?" Tsuna felt like his voice had run away from him, so he just nodded. "Ne, Tsu-chan…can you do your sister a favor?" He nodded once again. "Can you just…no, just smile when you feel like it, not when you are expected to. We all know that your smile isn't real…so...please?" Tsuna smiled, although Luce couldn't see it and nodded.

"Okay!" Luce said with her normal cheery voice. "Let's go home, today we're going to celebrate about finally passing the finals!" Tsuna giggled making Luce really happy. "Oh, by the way, Tsu-chan, I invited your friend…though I don't her number...Do you?" Tsuna nodded and started to walk, Luce right behind him.

Luce kept talking and talking while Tsuna just listened, sometimes, he even giggled. When they got to the parking lot Luce dragged him to her car and push him into the front passenger seat.

"A-ano, Luce-nee-sama, my c-"

"It's okay!" Luce interrupted him. "I'll drive, you're really tired, right?" Luce kept smiling warmly at Tsuna in which he couldn't help but return it with another real, warm smile of his own. "Your car…I'll just tell one of the butlers to come pick it up when we get home, okay? So don't worry."

Tsuna didn't really like others driving his car, but he had no choice at the moment. He was to tired to argue and as soon as Luce started to drive, he went fell into deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha! I did it! Here is the next chapter :3 Enjoy and tell me what you thought about it. It'll be a little longer before I get to where it was left off at but it'll happen eventually. Flames will be used to feed Uri, and that's not good for Goku-chan so be warned.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took so long, I got dragged of to a summer institute that had sucky internet connetion.**

**Rei- Just type wench.**

**Me- Fine meanie!**

**Mukuro- Kufufufufu. ChildOfDe4th owns nothing**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

"_Stop stalking me already, it's creepy and disgusting."_

"_*chuckle* Then do you agree in stop destroying every camera I have?"_

"_Mammon-sempai, we both know that that is never going to occur as long as you keep taking photos of me for you own benefit."_

"_But there's still a chance."_

"_*sigh* How come you never get tired of following the same person for seven months?"_

"_Persistence is one of the steps towards success, Tsuna. I'll take it as a yes, if you destroy one more camera of mine, I'm going to post up the photo of your naked body I secretly took. *chuckle*"_

_*Deathly glare*_

"_Just joking! *retreats* What's beneath that shirt that's so important anyways, you've made many of us think you are truly a girl, especially with that skin and face of yours."_

* * *

><p>Tsuna was sprawled on his bed under the covers. Luce had gone downstairs not too long ago to celebrate with the others knowing that her little brother was already fine. When Luce came into the house, she was carrying Tsuna; everyone had already arrived and the whole house got quiet when they noticed a sleeping Tsuna. She had carried him to his room first and then came down to explain everything that happened.<p>

_'M-mom?'_ Tsuna thought when he felt something on his head. It gave a nice feeling and Tsuna just continued to keep his eyes closed, enjoying the petting.

'_So you've never showed anyone that scar, huh …'_ thought a dark figure standing the side of the bed, he was looming over the sleeping boy with a hand running through that unruly hair, '_You're really an idiot, Dame-Tsuna'_. He took his hand back into his pocket and turned around to leave.

When the hand left, Tsuna felt a little bit depressed at the sudden emptiness on his head, but didn't open his eyes because the tiredness was still ruling over him from the inside. He stood immobilized, until the muttering sounds he was hearing, got a lot louder. He was no longer able to sleep so he decided to go down and join in the celebration since there was nothing else to do. He dressed himself nicely, but not too formally and went out of his room.

He came down the stairs catching the attention of many, but Luce was the first to flung herself at him. It took Tsuna by surprise, but he was glad by the warmth she radiated.

"Did you sleep well, Tsuna?" Luce let go of Tsuna and guide him towards where the living room, where the celebration was taking part. Tsuna nodded and Luce just kept smiling, '_I´m so glad'_.

"Tsuna! What took you so long, kora! We've started long ago!" Colonnello shouted while holding a champaign high up in one of his hands. He was half drunk along with Skull that was barely managing under Colonnello's grip. Lal was laughing loudly while she was holding an empty beer bottle, she was sitting on the couch surrounded by many other empty beer bottles. Verde just grinned at the crazy scene before him like Mammon did. For once, Verde was without his laptop, instead he was sitting far from Lal having a bottle himself. Mammon was taking LOTS of pictures of embarrassing things the others would do. Fon, he was just being himself. It was obvious that he had not drink at all, but he seemed like he was really enjoying the party.

After glancing around the whole room, he noticed that someone was missing, but he didn't bothered about it; afteral, it was better that such guy was not here at all.

"We are going to celebrate at full force today!" She shouted while the brunette just laughed nervously at her. Before any of the two could do anything else the door bell rang and Tsuna just wanted to get out before anyone could lay their hands on him.

Tsuna pushed the button of the receiver besides the wall in the hall and an image appeared in the mini screen.

"Hai?"

"Ah! Tsunayoshi-sama, there are some guests claiming to have been invited by Luce-sama."

"Description?"

"Ah, h-hai … three, twins of indigo hair and another tall one of black" The guard continued to describe the three guests outside, but Tsuna could hear no more '_N-no way? The-they came?'_. "Let them in!" Tsuna shouted before waltzing out.

"Tsu-chan? What 's taking you so long?" Luce shouted from the living room, but Tsuna had darted out through the door already.

"Ts-Tsunayo-s-shi-sama?" The guard was just dumbfounded.

Tsuna slammed the door open catching the attention of many, but he didn't care at all. He couldn't believe of what he was told until his eyes could see it. Some few minutes passed until he could see some figures.

"Yo Tsuna!" Takeshi waved, as he got down from his motorcycle.

"Hi, Tsuna-chan." Chrome greeted coming out of a car. Tsuna just stood there like he had seen a ghost.

"Didn't expect us to come? That's mean, Tsuna-chan." Mukuro was still leaning against his car in a cool pose. It snapped Tsuna out of his trance, making him look down at the floor.

"N-no." Tsuna was talking barely above a whisper, but the others manage to hear it, it was a lie of course. No one has ever seen his naked body before, with the exception of Nana, and Takeshi, Chrome and Mukuro knew it well.

"You guys are celebrating already, right? Let's go!" Takeshi swung his arm around Tsuna, trying to change the mood a little. Tsuna was happy that they didn't ran away from him and thus laughed, it was a good sign, Takeshi laughed with him and the twins just smiled.

"Ah, you can leave your keys here, the guards will take care of them." Tsuna spun around to say something to one of the guards and he got a nod in response, so they walked into the house.

They walked along the halls of pearl white walls and flower vases adorned with a gulf blue carpet all along the floor.

"Tsu-chan! What took you so long?" Luce pouted, "For being late, you are going to have to do a penalty!" Luce was kind of drunk and she pointed her index finger at Tsuna as soon as they came in. "Ara! Chrome-chan! You guys managed to make it!" The room had quiet down with the appearance of the trio.

"Hm … Who are they Tsu-chan? Luce?" Lal asked in a cool manly voice and after some few seconds, Colonnello burst out laughing dropping the already unconscious Skull on the ground, "What's so funny stupid idiot?" Lal blushed lightly, and her voice was back to normal.

"Ah! Lal! These are Tsuna's friends!" Luce informed her sister.

"Oh! Tsuna has made friends already? Way to go!" Colonnello laughed rolling on the floor "But too bad you weren't the first ones!" He kept saying random stuff and Mammon just kept video taping him.

"I'll make the introductions then, you guys are just too drunk." Tsuna sighed. Luce, Lal and Colonnello shouted that they weren't at the same exact time, and Fon, Mammon and Verde just giggled.

"Hai, starting from the left, that's Fon, Mammon," Chrome tensed and blushed "Verde, the one on the floor is Skull, Colonnello, my sister Lal-neesama and you already know Luce-neesama. These are my friends, Takeshi, Mukuro and Chrome, Mammon, she really admires you."

"Heh, didn't know I was famous, but to spend a day with me, won't be cheap." Mammon chuckled while Chrome was still in her own world.

"Tch, I still don't see why you admire him so much, Chrome-chan." Mukuro sighed in defeat.

"So, you are the new Mukuro I've heard so much about, right?" Mammon focused his attention on the other look-a-like.

"Heh, who else could it be?" Mukuro replied with his cool attitude.

"Yeah, whatever ... if you guys are going to keep going, do it outside." Tsuna interrupted their little conversation knowing full well that it would end up with disgusting illusions.

The mini celebration had then gone back to it's crazy state, and as for Tsuna's penalty, he had to drink an experiment in which Verde was working on. The drink was pink-ish, it had little bubbles forming towards the surface along with some smoke.

Tsuna was hesitant at drinking it since the scientist had said nothing about the liquid, but he gave up under the chilling pressure.

He drank it all at once making some of his spectators clap. The brunette looked fine and he himself said that he felt no different which made a negative result for the scientist, until the kid started to giggle out of the blue.

The giggle had made the others wonder if someone had said something or did something funny, but none of them seemed to understand. It slowly started to become a full laughter and it gradually became really loud while the others were getting worried.

Between some laughter, they managed to hear that Tsuna had tried to say something. In between the lines, he asked for help while cursing Verde who just snickered while typing some of his results into the laptop that appeared out of thin air.

"V-verde! You do have the antidote, don't you?" Lal shouted as she tried to calm Tsuna like the others that were able to move.

Verde took his own sweet time to type some more things down, but the glare from Luce make him give the cure.

Tsuna barely drank it since he was laughing uncontrollably, it took sometime since Tsuna was flailing and rolling. They finally get some in as the rest had been spilled over his clothe or the floor.

Tsuna finally calmed down, breathing heavily while glaring at the green man, he would've swear if he could've talk, but he couldn't. Verde just smiled at him like he hadn't done anything wrong.

"Ara, what's this mess?" Nana surprised everyone as she just appeared suddenly. Tsuna wanted to get up and go to her, but he barely had the strength to keep his eyes open while in Luce's hold. He wanted to apologize for making such mess even though it wasn't his and being petted like he was usually treated when he was with his mom. He closed his eyes, settling for his sister's warmth when he suddenly felt a hand on his head. He tried looking up to see who it was and saw Lal and Luce smiling down at him.

The boy tried smiling back, hoping that they could've seen it, and gave into the tiredness.

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't go through it as throughly as normal. I just changed any numbers like 7 to seven. sorry it was to make up for the wait.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**I know I said I would update more but I had some family problems, then my sister and her kids came down, _then_ I met my real dad for the first time in YEARS so...yeah...sorry...-_-U**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

"_Ah, Tsu-kun, are you cold, you are trembling should I warn the water up a little bit more?"_

*Head shake*

"_Well, it is really hot already." *Giggle, splashes water over the boy*_

"_M-m-mom …"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Aren't … my …"_

"_Tsu-kun, I've told you many times already, you have to speak up otherwise people won't be able to hear you, ok?"_

*Nod, nod*

"_Now repeat what you said."_

"_A-aren't … you s-scared o-o-o-of m-my sc-scars?"_

"_Eh? *Laugh* Of course not! Why would I be? I wouldn't be such a good mom if I'm scared of my own son's body, now, __would I?"_

*Blush*

"_But … if you want, … you don't really have to show anyone your back. I'll always be the one to give you a bath, the one __and the only one, so you don't have to hide anything from me, ok?"_

*smile, nod, nod*

* * *

><p>As Tsuna woke up from his restless sleep of nightmares, he stretched his tired limbs while yawning, got out of bed and just noticed that it was 4 in the morning. He sighed and slumped back into the warm bed.<p>

'_What to do … It is still 4, I could … I could …'_ Tsuna couldn't think of anything to do in the morning. He had an X-Box, PS2, PS3, and Wii for his birthdays, but he wasn't interested in games at all. He had two laptops and a home computer with three screens, but he didn't have anything to check or any pending subject he had to do. He was part of an school play, but he had already memorized all the lines he needed to know.

'_Hm … I really need to find a new hobby'_ Tsuna sighed into his pillow. '_I wonder if I can have a pet … No, no, i-it'd just cause problems'_ Tsuna gave up in thinking about any new thing he could do and went to take a bath.

Once he finished with his bath, got changed into his school uniform and decided that he'd make breakfast for the family. So he went down to the kitchen surprising some of the maids.

"Good morning, Tsunayoshi-sama." The maids all said as soon as they saw Tsuna.

"Good morning." Tsuna smiled a little making the maids blush "Ah, Bianchi-san, would it be ok for me to help you with the breakfast?"

"Eh?" Bianchi, a tall woman with tied maroon hair, about her twenties, in a white chef uniform was really surprised the young master wanted to help. "Of course! It'd be an honor for me to work with such a cutie." She gave a curt bow.

"Please take care of me." Tsuna also gave a curt bow and put on the orange apron that only covered the waist down, and tied his hair up with a ponytail offered by one of the girls.

Both chefs started to work. Bianchi had been the head chef of the family long before Tsuna even came here. She had amazing skills to direct the kitchen crew, but somehow the food she herself made always came out poisonous.

She told Tsuna what she and other chefs had been planning, and Tsuna needed no more. He had been under Bianchi's, Luce's and Nana's cooking lessons for 3 years already and he had aced 3 national cooking competitions in a row.

"Good morning." A merry voice could be heard from the dinning hall after some while. Tsuna quickly wrapped up with his last dish, cleaned his hands, took off his apron and went to the dinning hall.

"G-good morning, mom!" Tsuna said happily.

"Ara? Tsu-kun, you are up so early, did you have enough sleep?" Nana sounded worried, but Tsuna just nodded, "Is that so, well, what have you been doing?" she changed her voice to that of a happy mother. As soon as she said that a servant came in with covered dish on his right hand.

"Good morning, Gamma." Nana smiled at him, and Gamma muttered a quick greeting along with a bow and placed the dish down in front of where Nana was sitting.

"This was made by Tsunayoshi-sama." Gamma said as he took the silver cover off to reveal an extravagant breakfast.

"Is that so?" Nana clapped her hands together. "Then, ***itadakimasu!***" Nana took a bite of it and then squealed with her hands cupping her cheeks. "As expected from Tsu-kun! Tasty as always!"

Tsuna bowed and thanked at the compliment, right on time for the rest of the family to walk in.

Everyone greeted in different tones, but all of them cheer up as soon as they heard that Tsuna had made breakfast for them. They all gave similar comments with slightly different antics, and Tsuna thanked all of them with a smile, although breakfast had been weird later on. Everyone except Nana was acting rather too excitedly and from time to time, they would giggle, especially Kyoko and Haru.

After breakfast, Tsuna droved to school alone since Kyoko and Haru had a day off of parent conferences. His car had been retrieved by Gamma since he was the next most trustable person after Nana, Luce, Lal, I-Pin, Kyoko and Haru to Tsuna.

School had been normal, Tsuna was treated as a disgusting monster, an untouchable prince, and school's top idol like usual; Takeshi, Mukuro and Chrome hanged out with him on the roof like always and Kyoya came to duel him three times. What could go wrong in such a nice day?

Just as Tsuna was driving home from school, he caught sight of two little girls being harassed by a group of guys. Tsuna stopped and we towards the group.

"Huh? If you don't know who these girls are then don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong!" Tsuna could hear them as he got closer.

"What? What does it matter if I don't this girls! What you are doing is wrong to the extreme!" Tsuna could identify another voice. Just as the group kept on talking, the brunette tapped a person on the shoulder and as fast as light, knocked them out quietly until there were only 5 more left.

One of the boys in the gang had noticed him and his mates stacked one on top of each other behind them.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing!" He shouted catching the attention of the others.

"Che, get rid of him, bratty kids these days, don't know where they belong." The leader ordered and went back on arguing with the other.

"Haha, let's do him a good one, I bet he has never being hurt before." One of the four guys cracked his fingers and grinned wickedly.

"Oh, don't worry, unlike these brutes, I'll do it real slow." Another started to laugh like a hyena.

"Tsu-!" the little girls were about to scream as they saw that the punches were almost touching the perfect white skin.

In a flash, Tsuna crouch down, swung his foot to trip his enemy and punch him in the guts.

The other three met similar treatments and were piled with the other gang members.

"Wha-" The gang leader was still arguing with the other man of white-hair, but stopped in his tracks when he noticed the two little girls behind them walk away. "Hey! Where do you think you are going?" He quickly reached out to grab harshly on the red-hair girl's arm.

"Let go of her." Tsuna's voice was demanding, it was deep and scary. Haru was trying to sooth her sister's of the man's harsh hold.

"What makes you think I'll do that, punk?" He pulled Kyoko towards him, pulling her away from Tsuna and Haru and lifting her into the air while Kyoko kept wincing in pain.

"Let go." Tsuna was raging now.

Just before the man could say something, Tsuna kicked him and caught Kyoko.

"Wait a minute." Tsuna said as he placed Kyoko down on the front passenger seat in his car. He got an ointment and started to work on Kyoko's twisted wrist. Kyoko was crying lightly and Haru was comforting her. "Sorry if it hurts, pleas-"

"Aah!" The girls screamed as they noticed the man Tsuna had kicked was ready to hit Tsuna from the back with a bat.

'_Shit!'_ Tsuna cursed as he noticed it was too late. He prepared himself for the hit while making sure that it wouldn't harm his little sisters.

But the hit never came.

"You should really learn to be less ignorant of those around you." The guy with silver hair said while passing his hand through his hair. Tsuna just stared for some while and went back in bandaging Kyoko's wrist.

"Haha, you are such a good kid, but it is obvious that you have no experience with bandaging, now do you?" The guy laughed. "I'm Sasagawa Ryohei, twelveth grader in Namimori High. You are Sawada Tsunayoshi, right?"

Tsuna nodded as he handed the wrapping to Ryohei who had his hand stretched out. Ryohei worked on the wrapping while talking to Tsuna.

"Why are you girls here?" Tsuna asked after his conversation with Ryohei ended. The girls noticeably flinched.

"Eh … umm … we … Sorry, Tsuna-nii!" They started to make the biggest watery eyes ever. "W-w-we … uh … w-w-we … g-got lost!"

"Eh?" Tsuna was taken by surprise when the girls jumped onto him.

"Haha! What a caring brother you are! I've always wanted little siblings, too!" Ryohei laughed as he helped Tsuna up.

"Thanks." Tsuna murmured as he got up. "We-well, … we wouldn't mid having you as an older brother." Tsuna smiled along with some exciting nods from Kyoko and Haru.

"Ooh! Well, you can call me Onii-chan from now on then!" Ryohei smile broadly.

"Nee, onii-chan! Would you like to come by our house? Mom would be very happy if she'd know about you!" Haru and Kyoko pushed him into the front passenger seat while Tsuna got settled into his seat with a smile.

As they were getting home, Tsuna and Ryohei were engaged in their own conversation totally forgetting about Kyoko and Haru.

"That was a close one." Kyoko sighed with Haru. When they noticed Tsuna's happiness in front of them, they giggled.

"Haru can't wait for next Friday!" Haru squealed making Kyoko giggle.

"Me either."

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't go over this with a fine tooth comb like I normally do, but I promise I will put up the next chapter either around the same time tomorrow or any time after my parents are asleep...Please read and tell me what you think!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**I'M SO SORRRRYYYYY! I got caught up in some chizz that wasn't fun, and got grounded because Skye is an idiot! I'M SOOOOOO SOOORRRRRYYYYYYY I WILL POST THE CHAPTER AFTER THIS ONE LIKE TOMORROW!**

* * *

><p>Chapter nine<p>

_"Sawada Tsunayoshi is challenged in court five. The challenger is Smokin' Bomb Hayato. I repeat, Sawada Tsunayoshi is challenged in court five. The challenger is Smokin' Bomb Hayato. If you do not appear within five minutes, challenger wins the match by default."_

_'A challenge?' "Iemitsu, should I go?"_

_"Of course son!" *Laugh* "Show him what you are made off! This will replace your fitness exercises if you want, but if you lose, it will be triple of what it already is!" *More laughter*_

_*Shivers* "Ha-hai."_

_"Work hard Tsuna! I'll be watching!"_

* * *

><p>Tsuna sighed as he strode down the halls; it was a Monday, a day where the school's weekly Top Teen magazine was out, a day where the school's weekly Top Teen magazine that contained the pictures of Tsuna's photo session with the crew was out.<p>

Girls kept screaming everywhere and Tsuna had to be extremely careful if he didn't want to get ravished. So as insurance, he asked Mukuro and Chrome to walk him to his class room with coverage of their illusion.

"But, you look really cool, Tsu-chan." Chrome said as the trio walked down the hallways. She had a copy of the magazine in her hands and her eyes never left the pages once she opened it.

"Hm …" Tsuna refused to see his pictures, but he really wanted to beat the crap out of Mukuro. Said guy kept making disturbing, twisted comments.

"Oh! Wait, don't pass that page yet. Tsu-chan, are you sure you don't want to see this, coz I'm sure everyone is having perverted imaginations of you right now, kufufufufu." Mukuro took the magazine and swung his arms around Tsuna's neck with the pamphlet in front of them both. Mukuro started moaning right beside Tsuna's ear which made the teen react accordingly.

The brunette first blushed, shivered, broke free from Mukuro's hold, and punched said guy in his face. Such drastic movements made the twins lose concentration of their illusion, and thus real chaos begun.

"Kyyyaaa! Tsunayoshi-sama!"Every girl around literary buried them alive while the boys were in shock from seeing the real thing in front of their very eyes.

As fast as a cat would react, Tsuna immediately dashed out of the place. Everyone's attention was solely on him, so they started to chase him.

'_Fuck!_' Tsuna cursed as he saw behind him a mob of ninety percent of the girls in the school running after him. He turned by the nearest corner only to see that it was the stairs, he didn't have any choice at the moment, thus he begun to jump all the stairs at once. Once he landed on the first floor, someone pulled him into a classroom.

Tsuna did not show any sign of rebellion until the screeching voices of the girls were no longer heard, but before he could react, the kidnapper spoke first.

"Shh! They could still be somewhere near." The whispering voice could be identified as Sasagawa Ryohei's. Tsuna calmed down knowing that the person who saved him could be someone trustable. "Haha, having a harsh day so far?"

Tsuna didn't have to answer for Ryohei to know, but he was curious of what the room they were in was used for. Ryohei felt his wondering eyes and let go off of him; Tsuna noticed him turn on the lights and saw that the room was made of various exercising equipment, weight lifting equipment and a boxing ring.

"Yes, this is the boxing club. I'm the captain, there are more members, but since it's just morning, everyone is either in their classrooms or still trying to find you." Ryohei laughed.

"Oh yeah … class is starting in five minutes." Tsuna said as he walked around the room leisurely.

Ryohei started to laugh louder as he noticed a careless Tsuna. "You obviously don't care about the fact that Kyoya is going to get here after he bites all the others to death." Tsuna just hummed as a response.

"Well, to pass the time, won't you have a match with me? We, seniors, have a free day anyways." Ryohei said preparing his boxing gloves on the ring already shirtless. Tsuna kept looking around and finally looked at his senior.

"Yeah, why not." Tsuna took off his coat, got some gloves from side of the ring and got in.

"You are a great fighter, why don't join me?" Ryohei was already in defense position, sign for Tsuna that he could attack at any moment, so he charged forward.

A punch was shot towards the senior's face, but the man dodged easily. Ryohei was about to land a punch by Tsuna's side, but the smaller boy also dodged it. The fight kept going, but after some minutes, the door was slammed opened.

"Oh! Kyoya! You finally got here." Ryohei laughed as the other came closer with a horrible mood. "Uh oh, seems like he is mad at you, Tsuna." Ryohei kept laughing while Kyoya was intensively glaring at the brunette who just stood there.

"Wanna vent out some frustration?" Tsuna asked with a smile while Kyoya's face instantly darkened with full irritation and an evil smirk. Ryohei got a hint of the situation and got off the ring, handing his gloves to his grade-mate.

Kyoya didn't like boxing at all, especially because of such things as the must of gloves, Tsuna didn't like it either, so he took off his.

"We can have a bare fist match, can't we, captain-san?" Tsuna chuckled. Ryohei was about to refuse for a moment, but rethought about it; if it would've been the members of his club, it definitely would end in a bloody fight, crying brats, frustrated boys that would want revenge, and whole lot chaos that Ryohei couldn't handle, but we are not talking about normal boys here. Tsuna seemed like a boy with enough self-control and Kyoya, … he was Kyoya, what could possibly go wrong? So he gave thumbs up. If possible, Kyoya's face gloomed a lot more.

Said skylark took off his coat and jumped into the ring.

"How about we make this more interesting?" Tsuna smiled innocently, although he managed to catch his seniors' attention. "If we fight like this, we will never end; so how about this, whoever gets to land one0 punches on his opponent first, will have the loser to do whatever he says." Kyoya gave signs of agreement, and the fight was on.

Ryohei watched from the side while cheering and keeping track of the score. "Point! Five to four! Tsuna's lead! Come on Kyoya! You can't let a kid beat you!" Ryohei shouted.

The fight went on and on; at first some members of the boxing club had come by to say hello to their captain during their break time, but soon, all the members and other outsiders crowed around the ring, cheering for whomever they wanted. Although at some point, everyone just got way too noisy, and as a result, Tsuna and Kyoya sent them all out to their classes with deathly threats.

"Hahaha, we are still at … what was it again? Oh yeah! Eight to nine! Kyoya's lead! Come on Tsuna! Don't let him bully you!" Thus the fight resumed.

Tsuna managed to land another kick by his senior's stomach, making the score tie. Both teenagers were panting heavily for they were already dueling for eight hours already. School was over, but no one other than the boxing club team's captain, the prefect and the brunette went into the room because they had posted a sign outside the door indicating that whoever dared to step in was to be _bitten_ to death by Hibari Kyoya and _beaten_ to death by Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"You can still keep going?" Tsuna asked between pants, but the only response he got was a smirk from the other panting raven. No one moved for a while, and suddenly, Tsuna disappeared from all views. By the time Kyoya noticed Tsuna's presence again, he was hit by the back.

"Point! One to nine! Tsuna's win!" Ryohei cheered while the other two just slumped down to the floor.

"Haha, I win!" Tsuna cheered for himself, although not for too long. Both of them were so tired that Kyoya didn't even have the energy to be frustrated. "My request …" Tsuna managed to say. "N-no, got n-none for now, b-but you s-still o-o-owe me one."

Ryohei gave them two bottles each and in less than one minute, they were emptied.

"Haha, that was an extreme match!" Ryohei said throwing them some towels. Kyoya didn't say anything at all, but he kept growling in frustration while lying on the floor.

"I-it's already late … I-I should be going home." Tsuna said while trying to stand up, fighting his sore muscles. He managed to get up and walked out of the room, limping while holding onto some of his serious injuries.

Kyoya followed not long after and had his subordinate, Kusakabe drive him home. Ryohei decided to jog home seeing as he didn't spend much energy today.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll try to update sooner...Stupid school...Stupid freakin teachers...Please read and review!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**So i lied...sorry i got into the intresting parts of Biology and Chemistry...haha sorry...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Tsuna walked along the campus, getting a break from his duties.

'_It's today … time sure does fly … Good thing I haven't told anyone yet. It'd be a bother._' Tsuna kept pacing aimlessly around the school. Today was the day that the Drama club of the school would present a play, but Tsuna wasn't the least nervous. He knew his lines perfectly well and his acting was great! Or so the club members said.

It has been four days since the Top Teen magazine was out, yet the whole ruckus about him was far from being over.

Tsuna checked the time and figured he should get going; after all they had demanded that he should be at the costume building two hours before the play would start. When he was about to knock on the door of the costume building, they already dragged him in.

"Tsu-Tsuna-Tsunayoshi-sama, yo-you are already late. W-we have lots to pr-prepare for." The girl whom dragged him said.

'_Either she is nervous because of the play, nervous to be with me alone, or scared of me ….. I wonder which one it could be._' Tsuna snickered internally while letting himself being dragged. '_I'm not late! Well, maybe five minutes, but what the hell?_' Tsuna cursed as he saw a clock pass by behind him.

After they got to the dressing room, they pushed him into another smaller room inside.

"P-please change into th-those clothes, Tsu-Tsunayoshi-s-sama!" The girl screamed behind the door. By the corner of the room was a clothing rack with all the costumes he was going to wear. He sighed, seeing as he could not back down anymore.

When Tsuna came out, every girl gasped. Said brunette was in a plain brownish dress that seemed a little bit worn out, but even so, with his poker face, he still seem beautiful.

They stared for a little while before they felt the room going cold. Tsuna was indeed starting to get annoyed that they were looking at him with those eyes. The girls immediately sat him in front of a dressing table with a big mirror covered with different types of make-up. A girl got some make up and started to work on the face while another girl got behind Tsuna and started to work on his hair.

The character he was playing? Certainly not a girl. The original character he would be playing was Bella Venezia's daughter, but seeing _she_ was a girl, he demanded that either they would change for another story, or distort this one to make the character he'd be playing, a boy. The crew didn't want to change for another story, for all of them had already memorized all their lines, so they chose the latter option.

He would be playing as Bella Venezia's son, instead of daughter.

After some fifteen minutes, the girls finally finished. Tsuna looks were slightly affected. They made him look a bit more, miserable; more like a poor street boy, all boisterous and dirty. He certainly looked more normal, looking more like normal peasants that surrounded him.

Tsuna sighed after the girls decided to leave him alone. He looked at himself once more.

If looks could kill, the mirror would've been in the form of powder now. Tsuna's hands were itching to scratch the make-up off, but his face was fortunately saved by the director's call.

"Ok, everyone gather." She said and everyone formed a circle surrounding her and the stage manager by her side. The manager began taking attendance, after she finished making sure that everyone was there, the director proceeded with her message.

"Tonight is finally the time to show off our hard work. Everyone has been working really hard and we've finally managed to perfect it!" She said many more encouraging words which bothered Tsuna, but her last words annoyed him much more. "And once again, we'd like to thank Tsu-Tsunayoshi-sama and Mochida-sama for accepting our requests of taking part of this project." Everyone bowed at them. Tsuna was at the back of the room, while Mochida was at the other side of the room.

The director's words were not the ones that bothered our brunette, the cause was the memories it brought back.

After Tsuna had decided to take part in the play, the crew asked Mochida, one of the guys from the top most popular and richest kids around school. The guy instantly accepted after he heard that Tsuna was also in the play, too. The bastard had been acting like he didn't care at all, trying to keep his cool, but the son of a bitch, had been treating Tsuna like a lower class rat. Mochida was a spoiled brat that came from the royalty, but to act in such an impertinent way towards Tsuna was something that his parents would be really ashamed of if they ever found out from which family Tsuna was from. Going back to the issue, Tsuna had never beating the crap out of him, for he had a great revenge planned.

"Do you two have any words?" The director asked kindly.

"No, I just hope that you won't mess things up." Mochida was first to speak from the mighty chair he was sitting on. Everyone growled quietly, but cheered up when Tsuna spoke.

"No, I believe that all you've said was enough to give us confidence, isn't that right everyone?" Tsuna smiled at the people in front of him who nodded. "I'm sure that everything will turn out good, and if there's anything unexpected, I'm sure that all of you will be able to follow the current and improvise to your best abilities, right?" Tsuna smiled even more while cocking his head to the side. For a moment, everyone believed Tsuna to be an angel sent from heaven, instead of the demonic reputation he acquired few days ago.

Once everyone was cheered up, it was time for the show to start.

"Kyaah! It's finally today!" Two little girls screamed as they were going into the theater.

"Hai, hai, now, Haru-chan, Kyoko-chan. You must not wander off alone, ok?" Nana said as she was walking in between the little girls and in front of Luce, Lal and their friends along with more people in black following behind.

They were currently walking towards the theater to watch the play that would be starring their dear friend, family member, Tsuna.

"Are you sure we should've told mom about this? I mean, Tsu-chan must've have a reason as to why he didn't tell her himself." Luce whispered to her sister Lal.

"Hm … maybe, but there's nothing we can do about it now, can we?" Lal grinned making Luce sigh.

"Haha, it can't be that bad! I mean, he must've felt embarrassed about it!" Colonnello cheered. "It's a good thing that you told us, Takeshi!" The blond continued to laugh.

"Haha, sorry, I thought that you guys already knew …" Takeshi felt guilty, he didn't know that Tsuna hadn't tell his family about his school related stuff, so he casually talked about it after Tsuna had blacked out during the celebration held to celebrate Luce's and company's last day of exams.

"Well, it is indeed very lucky that Takeshi-kun told us, and even about the school trip, too!" Luce was back to her cheer-self.

"Haha, it is nothing to be mourning over, Takeshi-kun. What's told is already told." Fon said wisely while patting Takeshi on the back.

"Exactly. No need to feel so guilty right now." Mammon agreed, making the teen feel less guilty for a moment. "I'm sure you'll manage as long as Tsunayoshi doesn't find out that you were the one to spill the beans. He'll be really mad if he finds out that you are the base of the extreme increase on products of him." Mammon snickered while cleaning the lenses of his camera.

Takeshi's mood visibly darkened and the others tried cheering him up again.

"Welcome." One of the ushers said as the whole group passed by.

Nana settled on one of the balconies on the second floor with Kyoko and Haru while the rest sat on the first.

There a lot of people on the first floor, and the front seats were all taken, so Luce's group went to sit by the elevated seats on the back where they met Mukuro and Chrome.

"Oh! Mukuro, Chrome, didn't expect to see you guys here." Takeshi greeted and sat beside Mukuro.

"Chrome-chan!" Luce hugged her. "Great to see you here!"

"Of course! This play has been the talk of the whole school for weeks! I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world, especially if Tsu-chan is starring it!" Chrome hugged back. "See, even back here is full. Although, about seventy-five percent of the students here just came because there had been a very disturbing rumor going around ..." She wandered off in her sentence.

"Hm?" Lal beat Luce in asking, they had a feeling it involved Tsuna.

"What could that rumor be about?" Luce asked anyways.

"W-well, let's see. The play is _Bella Venezia_, right." Chrome sound like she was stating more than asking. "Remember how at the end, the prince finds the daughter's body and marries her?" Chrome's listeners nodded. "Well, the prince, Mochida, spoiled brat from our class, has being spreading rumors of how Tsuna begged the drama club to make a kissing scene with him …" Chrome trailed off, sensing the temperature immediately dropped down.

Everyone settled in comfortably in their seats, Luce had a smile on her face, but it was more like she was planning Mochida's torture before his painful death. Lal was openly seething, she seem like she was able to keep herself under control, _for the time being_. Colonnello was cracking his knuckles loudly while wearing a serious face, glaring at the curtains covering the stage. Verde was composed as always, but some twitches of his brow could be noticed. Fon's usual cheerful face was gone and, like Colonnello, he was also glaring at the curtains. Takeshi's face darkened once he was reminded of the outrageous rumor his sempai had been spreading around.

Out of all the friends surrounding her, two people were a little too calm for their usual attitudes. Reborn and Mukuro were smirking instead of being mad like the others.

After some few minutes, the lights dimmed to black and the theater quiet down.

"Welcome to Namimori High Theater. In a few minutes the play will start, but before doing so, we'd like you to turn off your phones and other electronic devices that might hinder with the play. Please enjoy."

* * *

><p><strong>Now I', grounded so it will be a few days before the next chapter comes up...R,R &amp; R!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay It took longer tahn I thought it would to have time to update this thing... sorry so with out delay, here is chapter 11!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

_Once upon a time there was an innkeeper named Bella Venezia. She always asked her customers whether they had ever seen a more beautiful living being than herself. When they said they had not, she cut the price for their stay in half, but one day, a traveler said that he had seen such a woman: her son, whom was mistaken as a girl since Bella Venezia would just give him her old dresses._

Light then shone on a brunette holding a broom in a reasonably old dress.

_Bella Venezia doubled the price of his stay instead of halving it, and had her son shut up in a tower with a single window. Then one day Bella asked again whether her customers had seen a woman more beautiful than herself, and a traveler said that he had seen a more beautiful woman, look from a tower. Bella Venezia then asked the kitchen boy if he would marry her, and he said yes; she then promise to marry him, too, if he killed her son. The kitchen boy led her son into the forest and killed a lamb in his stead._

_The son wandered until he saw twelve robbers order a cave open and shut: "Open up dessert!" and "Close up, dessert!" He snuck inside and cleaned up the place, and then stole some of their food before hiding. The robbers set watch, but each robber waited outside for the person to sneak in, and so did not catch him until the chief robber waited inside and saw him._

_He told him not to be afraid: he could stay and be their little brother; but one day, a robber went to Bella Venezia's inn and told her that a boy they had with them was far more beautiful than Bella._

_A witch came by one day and Bella Venezia promised her half her fortune if she could put an end to the son. The witch went into the forest as a peddler, persuaded the boy to let her in while showing her a hair pin and thrust it into the boy's head. The robbers found his body, wept and buried him in a hollow tree._

_One day a prince went hunting with his dogs and they sniffed out the tree where the boy was buried. He took his body back to the castle and could not bear to be away from him. His mother was angry and said that he could at least fix his appearance. This revealed the pin. When it was pulled out, the boy awoke._

On stage was a simple decoration of how a room should be, a bed where Tsuna was sitting on, a bedside table and a chair where Mochida sat.

Tsuna signaled him to pass him the glass of water on the table and Mochida did as he was told.

'_Eh? This was not in the script! You little-_' Mochida watched as Tsuna sipped the water and proceeded with his act.

"Would you marry me?" Mochida smiled as he held Tsuna's hands. Tsuna had to act as if he was surprised, and instead of answering the prince, he just nodded. Both teens leaned in to kiss.

It was a chaste kiss in which right after, Mochida slumped down on the floor. Everyone part of the crew freaked out, but Tsuna quickly signaled them to continue the act.

"Oh my! What have I done?" Tsuna get off the bed and got a hold of Mochida's limp body. "Who would've known that the witch's magic still lingered inside me?" Tears started to form in Tsuna's eyes. There was deafening silence echoing through the whole theater before Tsuna snapped back up.

"Oh no! If I stay here any longer, they are going to suspect me. What am I going to do?" Tsuna stood up and non-too lightly dropped Mochida's head on the floor. "I should escape before they come here." Once Tsuna left the stage lights went down.

_Once the boy got out of the castle, he went back to the forest he used to live in._

The narrator read a piece of paper that had come flying to her.

_He was able to meet with his brothers and lived a live happier than anyone._

Lights came back on and one by one, actors came back on the stage while the audience started clapping.

"The play has ended successfully, and when you are asked, you are going to say, 'I'm fine'." Tsuna whispered into Mochida's ear, whom was still knocked out. '_Haha, this was totally worth it! Guess I do owe Mukuro one. Hm, let's see,_' Tsuna scratched his head. After thinking for some while, he gave up and took out a paper from his pockets, seeing as he couldn't concentrate with so much noise.

_Give him the potion, say your commands, and snap your fingers._ Tsuna grinned, but before he snapped his fingers, Tsuna murmured something else. Mochida instantly woke up with a start, just in time for their turn to walk onto stage.

Tsuna dragged the teen out, bowed in front of the audience and joined the whole crew. Once the last round of applause was over, lights dimmed once again and the audience started to disperse.

"Great job, everyone!" The director said once she had everyone's attention on her. "Mochida!" She called before said person could walk out. "What happened there?"

Mochida was dumbfounded not knowing what she was referring to. Everyone was slowly nodding in agreement, wanting to know why he had suddenly collapsed.

"You are lucky Tsunayoshi was able to continue the act. I won't push you if you don't want to talk about it, but are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Mochida plainly said before walking out.

"Then, I'll be leaving first." Tsuna said before following Mochida out the room.

"Mochida!" Tsuna said as he spotted the raven before him.

"Huh, what do you want, scum?" Mochida growled, before being caught off guard when a bag was thrown towards him.

"Carry my bag and follow me." Tsuna said with a smirk as he walked pass the teen. Mochida was about to say his ingenious come back, but was stopped when his body started to move on his own.

"He-hey! You little bastard! What have you done to my body? H-h-h-hey!"

When they walked out of the building they were met with the sight of seven people surrounded by a dark atmosphere while two others were standing separately away.

"Tsu-chan!" Lal and Luce snapped out of their trance, only to see their future victim. Mochida was trembling in fear as daggers were been glared at him.

"Thanks, Mukuro." Tsuna smiled at the teen, making everyone else curious.

"Mu-Mukuro-nii-sama?" Chrome didn't know what they were talking about even though she had been sure that she witnessed all the contacts they had between each other.

"There's no need to worry, after all, I got my own lackey!" Tsuna cheered a little bit too happily.

"Eh?" Everyone, including Mochida, screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>And CUT! That's all folks! haha I'll try and be faster next time...<strong>


End file.
